Sunsets and Sweet Tea
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Bethyl AU. Running around with his brother has gotten Daryl into a bit of a bind after breaking into Hershel's veterinary clinic. Faced with going to jail, Hershel has offered Daryl a way to redeem himself and pay back for the damages done. What happens when Daryl lays his eyes upon the farmer's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"The hell we doin' here in the asshole of nowhere?" the younger of the two hissed as he followed his older brother into the shadows behind the buildings of the sleepy little town. Not a sould was in sight, and they hadn't heard or seen a car for miles before entering the town. All of the little shops were closed, and the bar had locked up about an hour before.

"We need money, Daryl. And this place has been quiet for quite some time so why not check it out?" the older of the two asked with a smirk, stopping at the back door and trying the handle, "Locked. Who the fuck locks their buildings in this town? Looks like Mr. Rogers fuckin' neighborhood here. Keep a look out for me, lil' brother, won't ya?"

"Yeah, jus' make it quick, Merle. I don' wanna be here all damn night." The one known as Daryl walked back to the edge of the building and walked along the sides in the shadows, peeking around the corner at the gravel road and seeing not a single soul in sight. He peeked back around the building at Merle and gave him a thumbs up, watching the road again before hearing the glass on the back door break. After waiting a few more minutes he retreated to the back and hurried inside after his brother.

"I can't believe you talked me into comin' with you to this shithole. I should have stayed home." Daryl mumbled and pulled his jacket back up around his shoulders, zipping it up and shoving his hands in the pockets.

"Shut up an' sit down if ya don't like it. But I need money to pay off some debts." Merle said as he scratched his bald head and flipped on his flashlight, finding themselves in a small back room that had bags of dog food lining the wall, boxes of flea and tick medicine on the shelves above, and piles of leashes too. On the other wall there were sealed boxes of syringes and needles, IV bags and other various medical utensils.

"A vet's office. You broke into a goddamn vet's office. The fuck you gonna find in here to make money with?" Daryl asked as Merle walked through the doorway and behind the front desk.

"I dunno, let's keep lookin'. There's gotta be a safe or somethin' here they keep money in. Vet's offices make loads, lil' brother, people always gonna have sick animals."

"Whatever you say." he mumbled and followed Merle into another room where he was already pilfering through a large cabinet. Daryl could hear pills rattling in their bottles and sat up on an examination table, crossing his arms and waiting for Merle to finish.

"Think we could get any cash for animal pain pills and tranquilizers?" Merle asked as he began stuffing his pockets, "I'm sure if I didn't tell anyone they wouldn't know the damn difference."

"Sure, whatever gets us outta here." Daryl said just as lights shone down the hallway, "Fuck."

"Freeze!" they heard two voices shout, flashlights shining in their faces and blocking their view of the two men in the doorway.

"Put your hands up where I can see them, and get down on the floor on your knees."

"Jesus Christ." Daryl hissed and looked over at Merle who only snickered and started lowering his hands.

"Calm down, what are these idiots gonna do?"

"I said _hands up now!" _ With that command they heard the very familiar sound of a gun cocking and they both started easing to the ground, the lights flipping on and seeing two officers walking towards them, "Hands behind your backs, now."

Daryl looked over at his brother, and if looks could kill, they'd be putting Merle six feet under right about then as handcuffs were being slapped on their wrists.

"_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" They both answered with a reluctant yes, "_Call Hershel, and we'll ask him what he wants to do with these two." the skinnier of the two said as they pulled the brothers to their feet, "Come along, now. Let's get you two to the station."

"How the hell did you know we were here?" Merle asked as they were being forced out the front door and towards the Sheriff's car sitting out front.

"You two idiots triggered the silent alarm. Watch your heads." With that the brothers ducked and slid into the back seats, Daryl leaning his head against the window and watching the sleepy town go by as the officers pulled away from the vet's office and towards whatever their fate had in store for them.

* * *

**A.N. So this is my first AU with Beth and Daryl, so, let me know what you guys think so far? Thank you everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The ringing of the phone brought her slowly out of sleep and Beth sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. When she realized she wasn't dreaming and the phone was indeed ringing she looked over at her alarm clock, the neon green numbers flashing back at her and letting her know it was after three in the morning.

"What's going on?" she murmured as she managed to slip out of bed, grabbing her robe on the way out of her room. She hurried down the stairs and into the livingroom, grabbing the phone off of the hook and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice still groggy and thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you this early in the mornin' ma'am, this is Shane Walsh with the Kings County Sheriff Department. May I ask who I'm speakin' with?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is Beth Greene." she answered, looking outside the front window to make sure her father's car was in the driveway, making sure he was home and hadn't relapsed into his old drinking habits.

"You must be Hershel's daughter, am I right?"

"Yes. Officer, if I may ask, why have you called at this hour? Is everything okay?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw her older sister Maggie coming down the stairs and walking towards her, turning on the small lamp right in the doorway.

"Miss Greene, may I speak with your father please?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute. Maggie? Can you go get dad?" she whispered as she covered the phone with her hand. The older girl nodded and hurried down the hallway to her parents' room, "He'll be right here, sir." Only a few seconds passed before she could hear her father and Maggie coming back down the hallway and Beth hurried to hand the seventy year old man the phone, sitting with her sister on the overly cushioned couch by the telephone.

"This is Hershel Greene, may I ask who is callin' at this hour?" her father asked, scratching his stubble on his neck. They sat and waited, straining to try and hear what the man on the other end of the phone was saying. Hershel listened to the man, rubbing his forhead and sighing with frustration.

"Alright, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Lemme get my shoes on." With that Hershel hung the phone up and looked over at his two daughters who sat with breaths held waiting to see what was so important they had to get a call at three in the morning from the Sheriffs office, "Two men broke into the clinic and they have them under arrest. I'm gonna go to the station and let 'em know if I wanna press charges or not."

"Did they do any damage, daddy?" Maggie asked as she tucked a lock of her short, dark brown hair behind her ear and pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"I'll let ya know when I go look at the damage. I'll let you girls know if I need ya tomorrow at the office but until then go back to bed and get some sleep. I'll see you two at breakfast." With that he grabbed his keys and jacket by the front door, flipping the outside light on on his way out and heading to his truck. It wasn't the newest or the nicest looking, but it ran and got him where he needed to go. It also had plenty of room to haul his family around in during outings.

He drove through the sleepy little rural town that lay on the outskirts of Atlanta, looking at his clinic as he drove by and sighed.

"Well, let's see what Rick and Shane have in store for me." he muttered as he rolled his window down and felt the sticky hot air blow in.

* * *

"Sorry about this bein' so late, Hershel." Rick said as he met the older man in the hallway, Hershel reaching out and shaking his hand.

"It's all right, Rick. Let's just get this over with. How many intruders?" he asked as he adjusted his suspenders.

"Two brothers, Merle and Daryl Dixon. Do the names ring any bells?" Hershel thought for a moment, but ended up just shaking his head, "They're in the interrogation room right now. Follow me." Rick lead him into a dark room where he saw a large window and through it, the two brothers who sat handcuffed next to each other.

"The older one, the one on the left with the bald head, that's Merle. He's got quite a record on him, multiple trips to juvenile detention, and was dishonorably discharged from the military after punching a sergeant and spent sixteen months in prison. The other one, Daryl, though has a clean sheet. The whole way here he acted like he didn't want anything to do with breaking into your clinic."

"This is like those rooms they have on all those cop shows. Can we listen to them?" Hershel asked and rick nodded, reaching over and flicking a switch on a panel next to the window, "They can't see us right?"

"Correct. It's a one way." Rick said, hearing their voices flood the speakers in the room.

"Come on, lil' brother, jail ain't gonna be that bad." Merle said in his raspy voice, kicking his feet up onto the table and crossing them at his ankles.

"I can't believe I let your stupid ass talk me into doin' somethin' this stupid. The fuck you thinkin'?" Daryl snapped and Merle only laughed, readjusting his cuffed hands on his stomach.

"I needed money." he answered with a smirk.

"For what?"

"For...things."

"If you needed money for goddamn drugs, or just to pay off a fuckin' prostitute so you coud get ya a little tail, then I'm gonna strangle you with these fuckin' handcuffs." Merle only laughed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"Hey!" he shouted and Daryl winced as his voice echoed in the room, "When we gonna get to go back to our fuckin' cell? I gotta take a piss and I want some sleep!"

"That one seems like he's nothin' but trouble. But the other one, he's interesting. I wanna talk to him, but only him."

"Very well. Shane." Rick said into his walkie talkie, the other officer responding quickly, "Take Merle back to his cell and let him get changed. I think he's gonna be stayin' with us for a while. Leave the younger brother though."

They watched Shane walk into the room accompanied by another officer and motioned for Merle to follow him, but told Daryl to sit as soon as he started to stand.

"See you back in our cells, lil' brother. Have fun!" Once removed Rick escorted Hershel inside and the older man sat down across from the younger redneck, folding his arms over her chest and sitting back against his chair.

"I'll be right outside the door, Hershel."

"Thank ya, Rick. So," he started after Rick left the room, "You must be the one who broke into my clinic." When Daryl said nothing Hershel only smiled and laughed softly, "My name is Hershel Greene. Your's is?"

"Daryl Dixon." he muttered, his voice quiet.

"Mr. Dixon. You look rough, but you don't have a record saying you're as bad as your brother. Quite honestly, I know I don't know you, but I'm lookin' at you now and I see that there is a good person in there somewhere."

"You don't know me at all." Daryl said as he clasped his hands, resting them on the table.

"As I said, but there's something there that makes me want to give you a shot."

"Shot at what?" Daryl asked, eyeing him suspiciously as he scratched the rough hair on his chin.

"A shot at paying back the damages you and your brother did to my place of business. How close do you live to here?"

"Wherever I park my truck at night."

"No home?"

"I ain't had a home in years."

"In exchange for food and board, you can work a whole season on my farm helping me and my family out. At the end of that season you walk a free man."

"I ain't no volunteer."

"I didn't say you weren't getting paid. Your first two weeks will be volunteer, as your pay will be fixing the damages done. After that you'll collect a paycheck every Friday from me. What you do with your money then is between you and your wallet."

"What makes you think I want to work on your farm?" Daryl asked as he sat back in his seat and placed his cuffed hands behind his head, "What makes you think I just don't want to spend a night in a jail cell and then be free in the morning?"

"Because I see it in your eyes when you talk. You want to take this deal but you don't want to abandon your brother. You can stay here, and pay for the damages done to my clinic out of your own pocket. Or you can come with me and put money in your pocket, a roof over your head, and food in your stomach everyday until the harvest season is over." Daryl sat for a moment and looked down at his hands he had placed back in his lap, watching the light glint off of the silver around his wrists, "I'll give you a few moments to think about it." Hershel stood and started walking towards the door, Daryl looking up at his reflection in the one way window.

"I'll take it." he said before Hershel could grab the handle and the older man smiled.

"I had a feeling you would. It'll be nice having a new farm hand, but there are a few rules."

"Great." Daryl muttered and sighed.

"You'll sit with us every day at the table for breakfast and dinner because it's good manners. No swearing under my roof, and no using the Lord's name in vain. My farm house was once a slave plantation, and we have converted the slave quarters out back into a guest house. You will be staying there. It's got a bedroom, small kitchen and small living area so you can be comfortable. Shirts and pants on whenever you leave that house, no walking around half naked. No drugs, no drinking, no smoking, no commiting any other crimes as long as you are working for me. Do we have an agreement, Mr. Dixon?" Hershel extended his hand out to him and the man chewed on the inside of his lip for a few seconds. How bad could it really be? Maybe the season would pass quickly and then he could be on his way.

"Yeah, we have an agreement." With that he reached his hands out and shook Hershel's who smiled and patted the top of his hand.

"Glad to hear it. Rick! Can you come in here?"

"One thing." Daryl said as he stood, holding his wrists out to Rick who unclasped the handcuffs, "Can I still go out huntin'?"

"I'm not really a fan of firearms."

"Good thing for you I'm a bowman."

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone use a crossbow. Very well, Mr. Dixon. I can respect a man who lives off the land."

"Do me a favor, and jus' call me Daryl. I need to get my truck back where I left it."

"Your truck was impounded and brought here. We'll sign you and it out." Rick said and gave Hershel's back a pat, "Looks like you got yourself a new farm hand. Don't worry, Hershel is a good man. He'll take good care of ya."

"Come along, I'll call Annette and make sure she knows we're on our way. Breakfast will be at eight in the morning and make sure you come hungry. My girls make enough to feed a small army." Hershel said as they made their way outside.

"Guess I'll follow you there." Daryl said as Hershel held up the keys Rick had handed him.

"Welcome to the family, Daryl."

* * *

**Here's chapter two, everyone! Please let me know what you think! Thoughts, suggestions? Sorry if there are any errors, I had a bad allergic reaction at work and I'm trying to type through partially swollen eyes o_O **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Daddy! I didn't hear you come home! Did you get any more sleep? Is everything okay at the clinic?" Beth asked as she and Maggie ran up to him, throwing their arms around his neck in two loving hugs.

"Good mornin', girls." Hershel said with a laugh as he hugged his daughters back, patting their backs and walking with them towards the dining room, "Everything at the clinic is fine, just a little damage. Beth, will you please set an extra seat at the table? Maggie, grab the extra chair from the sittin' room, please and place it at the table. We'll be havin' a new guest for a while."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as they stepped back to look at their father, the older of the two girls propping her hands on her hips.

"Well, one of the men who broke into the clinic will be working here through the harvest season to pay off the damages he did." Hershel said and saw anger flicker in Maggie's hazel eyes. He looked at his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders, sighing softly.

"Maggie, in the twenty-four years I have raised you, that look you get when you are upset could make any man run with his tail between his, including your own father."

"Daddy, this is a criminal you've taken in." Maggie snapped and Beth looked over at her, reaching over and placing a hand gently on her arm.

"Maggie, daddy knows that, but he wouldn't bring him here if he thought he was dangerous. You know his judgement has always been good when it came to people." Beth said gently and Maggie shot her an icy glare. She pulled away from her sister and Beth frowned, watching her stalk off into the sitting area to do as her daddy asked. Hershel looked down at his eighteen year old daughter, placing his hand on the top of her head and ruffling her pale blonde hair.

"You've always had a good head on your shoulders." he said and gave her a one armed squeeze, "Let's go get the table set, then I'll go get him."

* * *

The tired eyes stared back at him, dark bags heavy underneath them. He turned the cold water on and cupped his hands, leaning his head down and splashing his face. He had hoped the cold would help take the burn out of his eyes and wake him up enough to get through his first day on Hershel's farm. He leaned back up and looked into the mirror, his now wet dark brown hair clinging to his face and neck.

"Come on, Dixon. You can do this, ain't nothin' but a damn bump in the road." he muttered to himself just as a knock sounded from the door of the guest house. He scratched his bare chest and yawned on the way out of the bathroom, pulling his pants back up to his hips and grabbing his shirt from the door handle.

"Good mornin', you ready for a full day?" Hershel asked from the door and Daryl rubbed one of his eyes, grunting in response, "Hope you managed to get a little bit of sleep. I won't go too hard on ya today, I'm just as tired myself, but we still got work to go."

"Sure thing." Daryl answered as he ran his hand through his hair and followed Hershel outside. The early morning Atlanta beat down on them as they passed the bright green backyard up to the two story farm house.

"I hope you're hungry." Hershel said as they approached the back screen door, Daryl inhaling the welcoming smells of bacon and bread. Hershel opened the door and stepped inside, Daryl quick to follow and found himself at the back of a rather large kitchen. It was warm and welcoming with its soft yellow walls, the dark wooden countertops standing out against the white cabinets. There was an older woman standing at an island in the middle of the kitchen, and another younger girl stood across from her. Both were slicing fruit and dropping it into a large wooden bowl, and both had flour smeared across their aprons that were obviously handmade and decorated. The young one was the first to look up, her thick blonde hair swept up into a high ponytail with only a few stray locks to brush against her porcelain face. Her big blue eyes locked with his green ones and she sent him a big smile.

"Hello there." she said softly and Daryl nodded, clearing his throat and managing a small hello.

"Daryl this is my youngest daughter, Beth. And the beautiful woman across from her is my wife, Annette. This is Daryl, my new farmhand I was telling you about when I got home this mornin'." Hershel said as he walked over and placed a kiss softly on Annettes lips.

"You mean the criminal you invited to stay on our land." a voice said from the doorway, Hershel sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Maggie, there's no need to be rude to our guest."

"_Your_ guest, daddy. Not mine." she snapped and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing in Daryl's direction, "I would never invite a convict into our home near our family."

"Maggie, let's go have a talk." Hershel said as he walked up to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I don't have a thing to talk about."

"Maggie, please." he said softly and she sighed, nodding her head and turning to follow him. Annette sighed and wiped her hands on her apron, looking over at Daryl who stood as far back as he could from the family in the back of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her dear, she's got a strong head about her and she's as stubborn as an ox. I love that girl to death though, even if she isn't my blood. Now, you just get yourself comfortable and I'll go make sure the table is set. Beth, love, if you'll bring that bowl on outta here when you're done with the fruit we'll be ready." Annette said as she slid her apron off and hung it on a hook by what Daryl presumed was a rather large pantry behind two old wooden doors.

"Yes, mama." Beth answered and picked her knife back up, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket on the middle of the island, "You got a last name?" Daryl looked up at her and saw her smile, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's Dixon." he answered.

"You can come sit down, Mr. Dixon, I don't bite." she said and pointed with the tip of her knife to a row of barstools across the island from her. He nodded and moved slowly across the kitchen, sitting down in front of her and watching her cut the orange in half, "Strawberry?"

"Ah, yeah, thanks." He took the berry she held out to him and popped it into his mouth, his stomach demanding for more after he finished chewing and swallowing, "Those are pretty good."

"Not as good as the ones that grow here. Hopefully you'll get a taste of those. You ain't from around here, are ya? I don't recognize your name at all." she said and he shook his head, "Where ya from?"

"I uh, it don't matter. A ways away." he answered and she nodded slightly, dropping the oranges in the bowl and takin a handful of blueberries in a colander to throw in there.

"You hungry, Mr. Dixon?" she asked and slid her apron off, walking to the hooks and hanging hers up next to Annette's.

"Yeah, and, jus' call me Daryl."

"Sorry." she said with a soft smile as she picked up the wooden bowl, nodding in the direction of the dining room, "Let's eat!"

When they made it to the diningroom Daryl felt his stomach growl hard and his mouth began to water at the sight of the food that lay down the middle of the table. It had been a very long time since he had seen this much food on a table in front of him. Actually, he had never seen this much food at one time.

"Where do I sit?" Daryl whispered to Beth and she smiled, placing the bowl down on the table. She was a tiny thing, barely came up to his shoulder and was as big around as a twig. He figured if he touched her she'd break in half.

"Here, you can sit by me if you'd like." she answered and he looked up just as Maggie and Hershel walked back in, "Don't worry, I think Daddy calmed her down." Beth whispered and Daryl nodded, sitting down as she did.

"This looks absolutely wonderful." Hershel said as he sat down at the head of the table, Annette sitting down to his left and Maggie sitting down across from her. Beth sat down next to Annette and Daryl sat down next to her at the other end opposite Hershel, "Everyone, bow your heads. Lord, thank you for this food before us, and the hands that prepared it. Thank you for waking me and my family up this morning to enjoy another day to live for you. Thank you for our company as well, and I pray you help guide him and protect him during his stay. In Jesus name we pray, amen." A chorus of 'amens' followed and Daryl only cleared his throat. He wasn't the praying type, and had never said a prayer the thirty four years he had been alive. Plates of food were being passed back and forth and Beth made sure that Daryl had a full plate by the time they began their meal. In front of him sat a shortstack of fat pancakes drizzled in thick syrup, a couple links of sausage and strips of bacon, a large scoop of fluffy scrambled eggs, a heap of crunchy golden brown hashbrowns and a couple slices of toast.

"Beth, I swear you make the best pancakes." Maggie said as she took a huge bite, syrup dripping off of her bottom lip. She grabbed her napkin quickly as Beth laughed and thanked her before looking over at Daryl, "Milk or orange juice?"

"Do what?" Daryl asked with a mouthful of pancake. Damn Maggie was right. They were the best pancakes he had ever had.

"To drink. Milk or orange juice?" she asked, giggling softly as he tried to swallow his mouthful.

"Milk." he answered and she filled his glass, Daryl shoveling in another mouthful of pancake, "_Goddamn a guy could get used to this."_ he thought before taking a gulp of milk.

"One of the hens quit layin'." Annette said before taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Looks like chicken for dinner then tonight." Hershel said and saw Beth wrinkle her nose as she lifted her glass of milk to her mouth, "I know, Beth." he said and she smiled. By the time Daryl was finished he figured he'd have to roll himself out of the dining room to follow Hershel as the older man stood.

"Are you ready for a tour of the farm?" Hershel asked and Daryl nodded, standing up and picking up his dirty plate.

"I got it, you go on ahead." Beth said and pushed her chair back in, "Daddy don't you work him too hard his first day!" she called over her shoulder. Maggie huffed and walked away from the dining room, grabbing her keys and heading out the front door. The sound of the screen door slamming filled the house and Annette sighed, Hershel patting her back and kissing the side of her head.

"She'll come around. Let's go, Daryl."

* * *

"That's about it." Hershel said as he leaned against the pasture fence, Daryl standing next to him and crossing his arms over his chest, "What do you think?"

"A lotta land, a lotta stuff to get done." Daryl answered and looked over at the farmhouse as he heard the screen door slam shut. Beth was walking towards them, a picnic basket hanging on her arm. Her white knee length skirt danced around her legs as she walked, her hair shining in the bright afternoon sun. She had slid on a white tank top and a soft pink short sleeved blouse on over it. To Daryl she looked completely innocent.

"Lunch time!" she called as she walked towards the picnic table underneath the large oak tree in the side yard, setting the basket down and opening it up. Hershel lead the way, thanking Beth as she poured two large glasses of a bright pink drink, Daryl raising an eyebrow at it.

"Homemade strawberry lemonade." she answered his unasked question with a grin, "Along with turkey and ham sandwiches. I didn't know if you liked lettuce, onions or tomatoes so I packed them separately. I also packed some chips to go with them, and fresh chocolate chip cookies for dessert! Daryl after dinner if you'll give me a list of foods you like I'll stop by the grocery store tomorrow and pick up some stuff for you."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." he said and sat down when Hershel did, bowing his head and waiting for Hershel to finish praying over their lunch.

"What do ya think?" Hershel asked as he opened his bag of chips, taking one out and popping it into his mouth.

"This is a lot better'n I thought it'd be." Daryl said after taking a swig of the lemonade.

"I'm glad you like the food, but I was talkin' about all the work you gonna be helpin' with." Daryl looked over the land and shrugged his shoulders, taking another gulp of the lemonade before opening his sandwich and putting all the toppings on it that Beth had left for him. This girl was going to have him spoiled before he knew it. He might never leave if she kept up cooking like this.

"I think I can handle most of it."

"I have faith in you, Daryl. I know deep down you're not a bad person, but we all make mistakes in our lives. I used to be a bad alcoholic. I dunno how my family put up with me but they did and I'm so glad they did. The bar in town, you mighta seen it last night, I could walk through those doors and already have a drink sittin' on the counter waitin' on me. But I fixed that, fixed up my life and now I can sit out here and enjoy God's country without havin' a liquor bottle in my hands."

"That's a good thing." Daryl said and took a big bite out of his sandwich, chewing slowly and picking at a tear in his pants. Hershel smiled and nodded, watching the younger man as he tried to look anywhere but at him. He didn't want to talk much about himself, but Hershel understood. It's not easy opening up to strangers.

"Give your clothes to Beth or Annette tonight and they'll get them washed up, looks like you been rollin' around in the dirt for a few days."

"Never had a place really to wash 'em."

"Send all your clothes you had with you then. My step son outgrew a bunch of his clothes that would still fit ya. Luckily we got them lyin' around upstairs. I'll bring 'em to ya tonight after dinner."

"Sure thing." Daryl answered and snagged a chip, savoring the saltiness on his tongue. He looked over Hershel's shoulder, seeing Annette and Beth hanging sheets on the clothesline up near the house. He watched Beth laugh, tuck loose locks of hair behind her ear as she talked. He listened to her cry of surprise when a gust of wind blew through and she had to hold her skirt down with one hand and keep a sheet from blowing off the line with the other hand. And then he realized, he enjoyed just sitting and watching her.

What the hell was this girl doing to tough-as-nails Daryl Dixon?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Beth, hunny, I'll be home in a little bit okay?" Annette called from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm takin' your father his lunch and then gonna go meet up with Gladys and Pearle for our book club meeting!"

"Alright, Mama! Be safe!" Beth called from her room where she was sliding into a pair of old blue jean shorts, the pockets faded and worn and the bottom hem starting to fray.

"I will, love ya!"

"Love ya too!" she called over her shoulder, hearing her mom walk out the front door. She peeked out through her lace curtains and saw her waving goodbye to Daryl who was loading bales of hay onto the trailer attached to her father's old John Deere tractor. He managed a nod and a quick wave before grabbing another bale from the barn and walking it back to the trailer. She chewed on the pad of her thumb as she watched him, seeing his arms which were already starting to brown from the summer sun, flex as he worked. Luckily for her the man wasn't a fan of sleeves and cut off all of the sleeves from the workshirts her daddy had given him, which gave her a chance to admire them.

She caught herself blushing and shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind, stepping away from the window and grabbing a royal blue short sleeved shirt, throwing it on quickly and walking back to her make up table. She was quick to apply her make up for the day before running a brush through her hair and braiding it, letting it lay over her shoulder. She felt her stomach growl with hunger and stood, grabbing her small sleeveless white lace vest to throw on over her shirt before heading down into the kitchen. She grabbed her phone from the charger on the counter, packed a quick lunch into the picnic basket, slid her black wedge heeled flip flops on and stepped out the back door into the summer heat that was relieved every few moments by a gentle breeze.

"Daryl!" she called as she cupped her hands over her mouth, waving at him when he looked up, "Lunch!" He nodded and stood straight, sliding his gloves off and shoving them into his back pocket as he started towards the picnic table. She was already laying out their sandwiches and chips, fishing ice cold bottles of water out of the basket and as always, fresh cookies baked right after breakfast.

"Thanks." Daryl said as he grabbed one of the waters off the table, uncapping it and taking a few large gulps of it before leaning over and pouring the rest over his head.

"I'd figured you'd be ready for a break with how hot it is today." Beth answered before taking a bite of the sandwich, her stomach seeming to thank her.

"It's hot as seven hells out here. Why didn't you go with your mom?" he asked as he sat down opposite her, popping his chips open and shoving a few in his mouth.

"I didn't want to go to her book club meetin'. I went a few times, ain't for me. I enjoy readin' in peace and not hearin' a bunch of ole' bitties argue over the book." she answered, managing to crack a smile from the tough redneck, "Plus, I need to go to Walmart and Maggie is the one with the car so I'm jus' waitin' on her."

"When she gon' be back?"

"Who knows with her? It may be an hour, may be just before dinner and I'll have to go after."

"By yourself? That don' sound too safe."

"I should be fine, I've done it before. Park as close as I can to the front and just load the car up quickly when I'm done."

"We'll go after we eat." he said and nodded towards his truck, "I gotta put gas in it anyways."

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth for another bite of it.

"Yeah I'll jus' work a bit later tonight to get it all done."

"I'll help ya, in exchange for the ride."

"Girl, you don' look like you could lift a stick without breakin' your arm off, how you expect to help me finish?" he asked and saw her face turn a slight shade of red.

"I'll have you know I ain't no fragile little thing, I have helped daddy many times out here before you came along." she answered as she placed her hands on her hips and straightened her back. Daryl only smiled and shook his head, chewing his food and watching her.

"Alright, I'll see what you can do. I've been doin' good for about two weeks, don' ya mess me up tonight."

"You've got yourself a deal, Daryl Dixon." she said and stuck her hand out, Daryl smirking and shaking it, "Ew, you have mayonnaise on your hand!" she cried out. He only laughed and tossed her a napkin, watching her wipe it off quickly with her tongue stuck out in disgust.

* * *

Maggie sighed as she pulled into a parking spot and opened her phone.

_Be home in an hour_

_Luv u,_

_Mags_

She stepped out of the car she and Beth shared and managed to get across the busy parking lot and into the even busier Super Walmart. She grabbed a shopping cart and made a beeline for the clothing department, hearing her phone ding in her pocket at the incoming text message.

_Ok see u soon!_

_Luv u 2!_

_Beth_

She smiled and slid her phone back in her pocket. Even though she didn't agree with her sister talking to Daryl all the time and wanting to hang around him, she still loved her little sister to pieces and would do anything for her. Maybe she and Beth needed a few new cute shirts to cheer them up and lighten the tension between them that started when that criminal showed up. She turned the corner of a shelf and stopped when she saw a young man, not much older than her, looking at a few shirts he had draped across his shopping cart. He looked confused, running a hand through his short black hair before rubbing his forehead.

"You tryin' to figure out what color you look best in?" Maggie teased, the man jumping and turning to look at her.

"What? Oh! Oh, no, no I'm trying to pick out a shirt for one of my sisters. It's her birthday today and I forgot to get a present." he said with a sheepish laugh, "I'm not entirely sure I know what to get her."

"Want some help?" she asked and pushed her cart next to his before he could answer, "Do you have a picture of her?" He nodded and pulled his phone out, scrolling through it before handing it to her, "She's beautiful. She has the same light tan you do, which means she'll look good in these three shirts." She took away two of the shirts, putting them back on the rack and looking at the last three.

"If it helps her favorite color is pink." the man said and Maggie smiled, taking away another shirt.

"Alright, well, these two are really pretty and one is really pink, and the other has little splashes of pink in the flowers, so if you're not on a tight budget I'd say go with both. And because you decided to wait until the day of, a pair of cute earrings or a necklace wouldn't hurt." Maggie said and the man's face lit up.

"You're a lifesaver! Thank you! How do I know what type of earrings to get her?"

"Just basic hoops, silver would look best."

"You're the best. I'm Glenn, by the way. Glenn Rhee." he said and she laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Maggie Greene. Well good luck, Glenn Rhee and I hope your sister has a happy birthday." she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Is there anything I can do to thank you for your help? Maybe buy you lunch?" She mulled it over in her mind for a minute, biting her bottom lip before shrugging.

"Sure, why not. I could go for a quick bite to eat." After going through the check out line with Glenn, and laughing at a few of his cheesy jokes he had, they were sitting at the Subway at the front of the store.

"So, you've lived in Atlanta your whole life?" Glenn asked before taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"I've lived in King's County, just outside of Atlanta. My daddy owns a farm and I've lived in that house my whole life."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Shawn, who's away right now, and my little sister, Beth. She and I aren't on the best of terms right now, and I guess that's my fault." Maggie said as she pulled a banana pepper off of her sandwich and popped it into her mouth.

"What happened? I mean, if it's okay for me to ask. If not I'll shut up right now and you can forget I ever asked that."

"Daryl happened." she answered, sighing and scratching behind her ear.

"Who's Daryl?"

"He's the new farmhand my daddy hired to help out. Long story short he broke into my daddy's vet clinic with his brother and is now workin' on the farm to pay back his damages. Now my little sister seems to be so caught up with him and I'm worried he's going to hurt her."

"Are they dating?"

"What? No! No, they seem to just be friends, but still, I don't want her being caught up with a criminal. What if he decides to hurt her?"

"Maybe he's not so bad. People do things for reasons. Not always good reasons, but still maybe he had a reason for doing what he did. And maybe he has a good side and won't hurt her. Has he hurt her yet?"

"Well...no. They are almost always around each other. I guess I'm okay with them being friends, I just..."

"You don't want her hurt. I understand. I don't always agree with the guys my sisters date or are friends with, but it's their decisions and if anything happens I'll always be there to protect them and help them."

"You're a smart man, Glenn." Maggie said and saw him blush softly, "Speak of the devils." She heard the voice first, the voice of her little sister as she walked through the front doors. She saw Daryl leaned against the handle of a shopping cart as he pushed it for her, Beth with her list in her hands and pointing out things that she needed.

"You know what we should do? We should get ice cream after we leave here. I _love _ice cream and it's been so long since I went out and got some." she heard Beth say and saw Daryl shrug as he turned his head away from Beth to look where he was pushing the cart. But she saw the small smile that was pulling across his mouth and she couldn't help but for a second feel sorry that she doubted him. He seemed to be enjoying Beth's company.

"That must be the little sister and the burgler." Glenn said before taking a bite of his buffalo chicken sandwich.

"Yes, yes it would."

"Maggie! Hi! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" she heard Beth shout and saw her rushing up to her in the small restaurant, "Hello, I'm Beth. I'm Maggie's younger sister." she said as she held a hand out to Glenn.

"Glenn. I've already heard a bit about you from Maggie." he said as he shook her hand, "It's good to meet you."

"Daryl, come here and say hi." Beth said and motioned towards him. He walked slowly over to her and stood next to her, shaking Glenn's hand as he introduced himself, "We'll let you guys be so you can finish your lunch, but if you'd like we're getting ice cream after we leave here and you both are welcome to join us. Just send me a text. Bye Maggie! Bye Glenn, it was nice meeting you!" Beth called as they both walked away, waving to them.

"He's not very talkative, is he?" Glenn asked and Maggie shook his head.

"Not at all. It's a struggle to have a conversation with him at dinner."

"He seems comfortable around Beth though."

"She's able to get more than two words out of him. She actually made him laugh the other day. That was the first time I ever saw him smile much less laugh." Maggie said and glanced over at the produce section of the store, seeing Beth laughing at something Daryl was telling her, "He makes her smile. Alot more than normal."

* * *

"This is so good, I can't even begin to tell you the last time I went out for ice cream. I remember it was with my daddy I think after school one day." Beth said before taking a lick from her mint chocolate chip ice cream, "What 'bout you?"

"My parents never took me out for ice cream." Daryl said as he looked down at his ice cream cone, licking some of the melted chocolate off of his hand, "Hell, I was lucky if they took me with 'em whenever they went out to eat."

"Oh." she said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ain't nothin'. You didn't know, I don't ever talk about myself with anyone else."

"You never talked about any of this with your friends?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I ain't got no friends. Never did trust anyone enough to be friends with 'em, much less trust 'em enough to tell them about my shitty childhood." Daryl said and felt Beth's hand on his arm. He looked over at her, saw he big blue eyes looking up at him.

"If it means anythin' to you, I enjoy bein' your friend and if you ever wanna talk, I'll always be here to listen." she said. He didn't know how to respond, didn't know how to react at her words. Never had anyone offered to listen to him, never had anyone ever said they were there for him. He wanted to say something, but what? What do you say to someone who offered something so precious to him that no one in his life ever offered before. Before he could reply, before he could say anything at all he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, lil' brother."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Stay back, Beth." Daryl said as he handed her his ice cream, pushing her behind him as Merle walked up to them, "Whatdaya want, Merle?"

"Well well, lookie here at the lil' shit that left me to fend fer myself in the shitty lil' prison. Whatcha got behind ya back there, Daryl? What a pretty lil' thing. Hey, sweetie."

"Leave her alone, Merle. She ain't got nothin' to do with you." Daryl warned, eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"She's a young un', Daryl. That's not usually the types you go for. Must be a good lay, huh?"

"I said, shut the fuck up and leave her alone!" Daryl shouted and Beth winced, taking a small step back from him.

"You don' mind sharin' do ya? She looks like she don' have much experience though but she is-."

"Hey!" Beth shouted, tossing the ice cream cones to the side and stepping around Daryl.

"Beth, I said-."

"I don't give a damn who's brother you are, Merle is it? But I won't accept you standin' here talkin' down about me like that! I am _not_ a piece of meat for you to ogle over, and jus' so you know, I have never let a man touch me in ways they shouldn't!" she shouted, her usually pale face red with anger. Daryl had never seen her so worked up and to be honest, he didn't like it to much. He liked sweet and calm Beth, not Hulk Beth.

"Well well, fiesty aren't we? Daryl ya need to control your woman. But if ya can't I'll gladly take her off your hands for ya." he said with a sly grin.

"Shut the fuck _up!_" Beth saw Daryl move by in a blur and in a split second he had Merle shoved up against the concrete wall of a building, the man's head boucing off of it.

"Daryl!"

"Shut up, Beth!" he snapped and she looked at him wide eyed, "The fuck you doin' here? The hell do you want? Answer me, now!" Daryl demanded as his grip tightened on Merle's jacket.

"Easy, lil' brother." Merle said with a laugh, clearing his throat and patting Daryl's shoulder, "I heard you were some Farmer's bitch now, doin' everythin' he wants you to do, and I guess that means babysittin' his lil' girl."

"I'm not a little girl." Beth said through clenched teeth.

"Girl, I could break you with my pinky, don't test me." Merle said and looked back at Daryl who still had a firm grip on him, "The fuck you thinkin' leavin' me behind at that jail? If you had stayed overnight we would have jus' packed up and left in the mornin'."

"I'm stuck at the fuckin' farm until they need their damn harvest to pay back for the damages your stupid ass did." Beth looked up at Daryl and bit her bottom lip, "Once I'm done there my ass is leavin' this stupid fuckin' town. I'm tired of bein' on the farm, and I'm tired of bein' here. But I don't want no trouble outta you until then."

"You sure 'bout that? I figured you was sittin' nice and pretty with ya new friends."

"I ain't got no friends, Merle."

"I'll meet you back at your truck." Beth said and turned away from Daryl, kicking one of the fallen ice cream cones on the sidewalk out of her way and walking down the sidewalk, arms crossed and tears stinging in her eyes.

"Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave." Merle said with a grin, "You got a piece of that tail yet, lil' brother?"

"Stay away, Merle." Daryl warned coldly.

"When is this season supposed to be over?"

"Mid September."

"I'll meet you here October first, then we'll be outta this shithole, alright?"

"See ya then." Daryl said and let go of his brother, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"I better see ya here, too! Don't you flake on me again, boy!"

* * *

"So maybe he's not that bad." Maggie said as she and Glenn walked through the parking lot, her hands hooked into the tops of her pockets.

"He didn't seem all that bad. I'd just wait it out and see what happens." Glenn suggested and Maggie smiled, nodding in agreement with him as they made it to her car. She looked down at the bags on his wrist and smiled, holding her hand out.

"Let me see 'em. I'll go ahead and take away the torture of wrapping the presents." she offered and Glenn sighed with relief as he handed the bags over, "Make sure the wind don't blow the tissue paper away, I will not chase that down for ya."

"Maggie, you're amazing." Glenn said as he opened the hot pink tissue paper, Maggie removing the price from the tags on his sister's new shirts.

"You can't tell me that enough." she said as she looked over at him and winked, turning back to her car where all the birthday supplies were laid out on her trunk. In just a few short moments she stood back to admire her work on the gift bag, pulling a pen out of her purse and handing it to Glenn, "Now, sign your sister's card and you'll be done."

"Thank you!" Glenn exclaimed and hugged the surprised girl, Maggie laughing and patting his back.

"You're welcome. Tell her a random stranger said happy birthday for me, will ya?"

"I will, but I'll be using your name. Uhm, would it be okay if I asked for your number?"

"You want my phone number?"

"I-If that's okay." he said shyly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Why not?" Maggie said and took her pen back from him, jotting her number down on his forearm.

"I'll text you!"

"I prefer calls!" she said over her shoulder as she unlocked her car.

"I'll call you!"

* * *

Beth flipped the flashlight on and walked out towards the barn across the front lawn, trying to get to it quickly. A summer downpour had started and that would mean thunderstorms, and she _hated_ to be out during a thunderstorm. Daryl hadn't finished dinner yet by the time she had, but she was done faster than normal since she hadn't said a word during the meal. In fact, she hadn't said a word since they pulled out of the parking lot of the ice cream shop. She slid the barn doors open and flipped on the lights, apologizing to their horses as they shifted around in their stalls and quickly pushed soaking wet hair out of her face. She had gathered some carrots from the kitchen, setting them aside as she walked to the feed bin. She grabbed the food pail and filled it, grabbing a carrot and walking to the first stall. As soon as she entered she pet the horses neck before giving her a carrot, filling her food bucket and checking her water.

She didn't notice Daryl enter the barn at first, but heard him sliding one of the horses' stall doors open. No matter how irritated she was, she couldn't help but steal a glance at him. She felt the blush spread across her face as she watched him soothe Commanche, the most difficult horse they had. She was easily startled and easy to get worked up but Daryl stood there in her stall, soothing her with soft words as he ran his hand slowly down her nose. She finished up in her father's horse's stall and moved on to the next one, seeing him watch her out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to feel those tough hands caress her skin just as softly, she wanted to hear him whisper in her ear just as tenderly as he had that horse. She wanted to stand right in front of him and have him look in her eyes just as deeply.

"Beth?" she heard him ask behind her in his thick, husky voice.

She wanted to turn around and deck him.

"Yeah?" she asked sternly, handing a carrot to the horse before patting his neck and filling his feed bucket.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. 'Scuse me." she said and pushed past him out of the stall, walking back to the food bin and filling up her pail again. Thunder rumbled so loud it shook the barn and she jumped, gripping the lid to the bin and slowly letting out a breath.

"Dammit, Beth." he huffed and shut the horse's stall, "Somethin's wrong and you won't tell me what."

"Maybe you should think back to your conversation with Merle and I'm sure you'll figure it out...shit!" she shouted as another loud clap of thunder shook the ground, flickering the lights in the barn. Commanche whinnied and stomped in her stall, quieting down after a few seconds.

"You're all roughed up over that?" Daryl asked as Beth set the pail down, shutting and locking the feed bin.

"You know, Daryl, I had thought you were a really great guy, and I had also thought you were actually enjoyin' bein' out here by the way ya acted. But I was wrong and we really are just an inconvenience to you, aren't we?" Beth snapped as she pushed past him, making sure the stalls were shut and secure as she walked back to the barn doors. He was quick to follow her as she went outside and he slid the doors shut, trying to keep up with her.

"Beth!" he shouted and reached out, grabbing her arm. She whirled around and jerked her arm away, the rain pounding hard around them and making it hard to hear.

"What, Daryl? What do you want? Just leave already! If you're so damn miserable just leave! I'll explaing to daddy that you were just too damn miserable and decided to go off with your asshole of a brother!"

"You don't know him!"

"I don't need to know him after hearin' him talk the way he did about me! And thanks for standin' up for me by the way! Oh wait! You didn't! Only friends do that for other friends but I'm guessin' you was right since you said you ain't got no friends!" she shouted over the roar of the thunder, lightning ripping across the sky as the rain pummeled the ground and their bodies.

"I didn' think you'd be so damn worked up over that!"

"I thought we were friends, Daryl." she said, her voice cracking, "I thought you considered me a friend."

"I'm not good with friends, Beth! I've never been good with havin' friends!"

"Because you don' open up to anyone, Daryl! You don't show any other part of yourself except this tough guy! You don't show any emotion, you don't let anyone in! What's so bad about letting someone in once in a while? What's so bad about opening up to someone, having someone to talk to and be there for you? What's so bad about that!"

"Because ya get hurt, Beth! Because when someone finds out all your secrets, when someone finds out more than you let them, they leave! Or they mock you or beat you down! And I don't want to have to deal with any of that shit!"

"I wouldn't do any of that, Daryl!"

"You would if you knew me!"

"You won't give me the chance!" She caught her breath, hot tears pouring down her cheeks but she hoped they blended in with the rain. She pushed her sopping wet hair out of her face and turned to walk away from him. He was quick to grab her arm and turn her around, taking a deep breath before placing his other hand on her other arm.

"I...Dammit Beth...dammit..." he muttered and looked down, then back into her questioning eyes, "I shouldn' have said what I did to Merle. I didn' wanna hurt you and I feel like a fuckin' jackass for that but...I'm not good at makin' or keepin' friends."

"You don't give anyone a chance." she said softly as he let go of her arms, stepping back a bit.

"I don' know how." he said and reached up to scratch his head. Suddenly Beth moved to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her hands up against his back as her head tucked under his chin. Daryl froze, looking down at her as she embraced him in a tight yet gentle hug.

"Daryl, I said earlier I enjoyed being your friend, and I'm not changin' my mind." she said, and even though it was hard to hear over the rain, he heard every word, "I'm not gonna run away if you open up to me, I'm not gonna make fun of you or mock you or treat you like crap. I'm not like that. And if you can't see that, then you don't know me well either." He lowered his hand, nervously placing it on her arm. His other hand came up and rested against her mid back, closing his eyes as he felt her body, cold and soaked with the summer rain, press against him and hold him to her. He slowly moved his hand on her arm to her back and tightened his hold slightly, feeling like he'd hurt her if he squeezed her too hard.

"Let's get changed. We're gonna catch our death out here if we stay outside any longer." Daryl said and Beth laughed softly, agreeing with a nod and walking back towards the farmhouse with him.

* * *

_**To everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed, you guys are amazing and such a great support system! You guys are the reason I'm keeping up with this story! Thank, and hope you enjoyed chapter five! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"_ACHOO!" _Annette jumped at the sound of her daughter's sneeze from the front porch, Hershel chuckling at her reaction to their daughter's sneeze from the front porch.

"That poor child." Annette said as she poured sweet tea into four mason jars, handing one to Hershel after dropping a slice of lemon into it, "I guess we can do grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch today. The rain's makin' it chilly for a summer day and Beth needs a lil' somethin' to make her feel better."

"Go fish!" Beth shouted and Hershel leaned back in his seat, looking through the front screen door where Beth and Daryl sat on the front porch playing cards, hearing her laugh as she teased him with a card.

"Do we really gotta play Go Fish?" he heard Daryl ask.

"Yes, we do."

"Why don' ya pick another card game?"

"It's the only one I know..." Beth answered shyly and Hershel saw Daryl just hang his head, Beth blushing and chuckling behind her cards.

"I'm gonna have to teach you some more games." he grumbled. Hershel sat back up and snagged a couple of chips from the bowl that sat on the counter between him and Annette. His wife smiled and picked up the other two mason jars, taking them outside and handing them to the two.

"Thank you, mama." Beth said and Annette leaned down, kissing the top of her head and patting Daryl's shoulder as she walked back into the house.

Annette sat back down on a barstool at the island across from her husband, Hershel reaching and taking her hand in his. She smiled and listened to Beth's laughter as she and Daryl spoke, looking over at her husband and laughing softly.

"I think our lil' Bethy has a crush." she said softly and Hershel smiled, taking another sip of his wife's sweet tea.

"I don't think she's the only one. They're always with each other when he's not workin' or she's not helpin' at the clinic, and he don't seem to mind too awful much."

"I don't want her getting' hurt." Annette said and Hershel patted her hand gently.

"I'll talk to her afterwhile, love. Don't go getting' worked up." Hershel reassured his wife and Annette smiled. They looked up at the sound of Maggie's car coming up the drive, watching her pull into her usual parking spot and hurry up to the back screen door to get out of the rain, "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, guys." Maggie said as she came in and slid her shoes off at the back door, "When's this rain supposed to end? It's been going for almost two days now."

"This storm'll pass by the end of this week I'm hopin' but until then it'll be off an on showers." Hershel said as Annette stood and grabbed another jar from the cabinet and filled it with ice and sweet tea.

"Oh thank you." Maggie said and took it eagerly from her step mom before hearing Beth sneeze from the front porch, "Well, she sounds like she's feelin' a lil' better. Be right back." Maggie headed out the front door, seeing Daryl and Beth sitting across from each other with two glasses of ice cold sweet tea and a bunch of playing cards between them.

"Hey, Mags! Wanna play?" Beth asked and held up her stack of cards which was significantly larger than Daryl's.

"I think Daryl's having way too much fun playin' your endless rounds of Go Fish." Maggie said as she knelt down next to them, peeking over at Daryl's cards he held, then at Beth's, "So I have a question. This rain's supposed to end at the end of this week, so why don't we go to our swimmin' hole on Saturday since the river will be high again. We haven't had much of a chance to go."

"I'll have to go get a new bathin' suit but yeah that sounds like fun!" Beth said with a wide smile and Maggie grinned too.

"I'll take ya tomorrow and we'll pick one up. I'm gonna invite Glenn to come with us. You should come too." Maggie said and looked over at Daryl who looked up from his glass of tea. Both sisters were watching him and waiting for an answer.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have too much to catch up on here thanks to all this damn rain." Daryl said and saw Beth's smile fall slightly. At that moment he wanted to say fuck it with the work and go so she'd smile, but he had a promise to Hershel to uphold and well, he hated breaking promises.

"It's okay, I'll still go with ya, Mags." Beth said and her smile returned, Maggie nodding and playfully pinching her cheek.

"Okay, I'm gonna go call Glenn back. Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Queen of Hearts." Maggie said with a smile and a wink before heading back inside.

"Hey! Cheater!" Beth called after her sister and Daryl smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"Hand it over, Goldilocks." he said and she scowled, but handed the card over with a smirk.

"Alright, Cowboy. Let's see if you can beat me this time." she said and held her cards back up in front of her face.

* * *

"Beth, hunny, can I talk to you?" Hershel asked as they all stood up from the table, Daryl taking the stack plates from her hand and offering to take her place helping to clean up after dinner.

"Sure, Daddy." she said and he placed his hand on her shoulder, walking her down to his office. They stepped on and he flipped on the light, shutting the door and sitting down on the loveseat in his office. He patted the spot next to him and Beth sat down, folding her hands in her lap and looking up at her father.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, hunny, you did nothin' wrong. I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. I noticed you and Daryl are getting' along really well and spendin' a lot of time together." he said and she smiled, looking down at her hands and feeling her blush started to creep across her cheek.

"Yeah, I really enjoy bein' his friend." she said softly and Hershel smiled, patting her back.

"Beth, love, are you interested in Daryl?"

"Daddy, he's sixteen years older than me."

"I didn't ask you for his age, Bethy." Hershel asked with a soft laugh and Beth looked up at him, wringing her hands in her lap before looking back down.

"Yeah? Maybe? I dunno, daddy. I really like bein' friends with him though."

"And that's all fine and well. Your mama and I just don't want you to get hurt is all. We know that some older men can take advantage of younger women such as yourself-."

"Daddy, Daryl isn't like that!" she was quick to defend and Hershel squeezed her shoulder slightly and held up his hand.

"Easy, hunny. I'm not accusin' Daryl of bein' like anythin', in fact he's proven hisself to bein' a very responsible and reliable young man. I like Daryl, I think he's a good fella, I just want you to be careful okay? Your mama is almost twenty years younger than me, and her daddy had the same talk with her, but he was against us bein' together at first."

"If...If Daryl and I were more than just friends..._if _Daryl was interested in me or vice versa..."

"Then I'd be okay with it, Beth." She smiled and Hershel stood, helping her off the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Beth, you're a beautiful young woman, but you're also my baby girl and I want you to be with who you want to be with. But I also want you to be careful, okay? You're my little girl and you will always be my little girl, I don't care how old you are." he said and she hugged his neck tightly.

"Thank you, daddy." she said and he hugged her in return, patting her back and squeezing her tight.

* * *

Daryl stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, rubbing down his body before wrapping it around his waist and wiping off the bathroom mirror. After brushing his teeth and shaking the water out of his hair he walked back to his room, hanging his towel on the doorknob and feeling the cool air in the house hit is bare skin. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from a pile of clothes on top of his dresser and flopped back on his bed after he slid them on. He slid his arms behind his bed, closing his eyes and was almost asleep when a light passed across his bedroom window.

"The hell?" he murmured and looked over at his clock, seeing that it was almost one in the morning. Thinking it may be an intruder he jerked his red plaid flannel pajama pants on and pulled a black wife beater on before grabbing his large hunting knife. He slid his boots on and hurried to his front door, cracking it open slowly and peeking out at the farmhouse. He saw the flashlight pointed towards the ground, the bright moonlight illuminating the yard and a figure heading towards the barn. He squinted his eyes, thankful the rain had stopped and stepped out onto his porch, seeing bright hair glow almost white in the moon.

"The hell you doin', Beth?" he murmured and saw her slip inside the barn. Worried something may be wrong with the animals he took off in a jog across the lawn, feeling the mud underneath his boots give way to his weight. He slid in the barn as well but the horses were calm and mostly sleeping in their stalls. He heard rustling above his head in the hay loft and walked to the ladder, looking up and seeing the light from Beth's flashlight dancing along the roof of the barn. It stopped after a few seconds and disappeared with the click of her flashlight. He heard the loft doors swing open and moonlight filled the loft. Then her singing, soft and tender, met his ears and he felt goosebumps crawl across his skin. He crawled up the ladder slowly, her singing getting slightly louder. When he made it to the top he stood there quietly and watched her. She was sitting on a large quilt leaned up against the frame of the loft door, looking up at the almost full moon. Her hair was down and lay over her shoulders like a cascade of shimmering gold in the pale light, her skin like porcelain had a soft glow to it. She wore a light black jacket and soft pink pajama shorts that exposed her legs to his gaze. Her flip flops were tossed to the side of the quilt with her flashlight and her cell phone. She didn't hear him, only sang softly and stared at the moon. He felt the heat spreading across his face and creeping slowly down his neck, chewing on his thumbnail as he contemplated standing there on the ladder watching her or making his presence known. He decided for the latter and cleared his throat softly, Beth gasping and turning to see him.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." he said with a smirk and she smiled, laughing softly and patting the quilt as an invitation for him to join her. He accepted her invitation and finished climbing the ladder to join her, sitting opposite her and leaning against the other side of the frame.

"Maggie and I used to sneak up here all the time to talk and gossip so our parents wouldn't hear us and tell us to go to sleep." Beth said quietly as she looked out over the farm.

"It's quiet up here." Daryl said as his gaze followed Beth's and looked over the farm. He saw the cows sleeping out in the field, the chicken coop was quiet for the night. The scarecrow stood guard in the large garden that he found Beth tending to everyday, and if she wasn't there she was usually in the flower beds. She glanced over at him and felt her heart almost trip over itself. His exposed arms were a deep tan from hours working in the sun, the skin pulled taught over firm muscle. His beard was freshly trimmed and suddenly she had the urge to feel the roughness against the soft skin of her neck and tangle her fingers in his damp hair.

Was she interested in him like her father asked?

"You, ah, you should let me cut your hair for you. It's getting pretty long." Beth suggested softly and Daryl looked over at her and ran his fingers through his hair, Beth feeling the blush spread in her cheeks as his arm muscles flexed at the motion.

"_Snap out of it, Greene. You're acting like a fourteen year old gushing over a celebrity." _She thought to herself, clearing her throat.

"I dunno. I'm getting' used to it bein' a lil' long." he said and she laughed softly.

"How 'bout a trim, then?"

"Yeah I could go for that." he answered without giving it a second thought, "So, how are we supposed to do this friend thing?"

"Well, how about you share somethin' then I'll share somethin'." she said and saw his look of doubt on her face, "Or...I'll share somethin' then you can share somethin' after. Or you can ask a question, I'll answer, and then I'll ask you a question."

"Hm, alright. You goin' to college?" he asked as he slowly scratched his chin.

"Yeah, I'll be starting near mid-August at the community college."

"What for?"

"One at a time, Mr. Dixon." she teased softly and saw him roll his eyes with a smile, "Did you go to college?"

"Nah. Dropped outta high school and started runnin' around with Merle more than I did before. Now, what for?"

"At this moment? Photography." She answered and sat up, crossing her legs and questionung his doubtful look, "What?"

"You gonna take pretty pictures for a livin'?" he asked with an amused smirk and she felt embarassment creep over her.

"Well, I know it ain't gonna make me much money, and neither is singin', but I love to do 'em both. I'll probably take on another major, but for right now, I really want to take photography classes and do something I love." She was confident in her answer and in herself and Daryl respected that. He respected her though, and had for a while now, especially after the way she stood up against Merle and against him. Normally, he'd tear into someone talking smack about his brother, but then again to him, Beth Greene wasn't normal.

"So, that's what you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Yes, what about you? What did you wanna be when you grew up?"

"Free." His answer was short, quiet, and pulled at her heart as she watched him look away from her, "I wanted to be free from my family, to the shithole I was raised in. I was tired of the arguin', the fussin' and fightin'. I was tired of bein' kicked around like a damn dog no one wanted." She could hear the anger starting to churn in his voice and she felt the urge to reach out and calm him, "Ya know, I hated runnin' into people like you, hated goin' to school with kids like you."

"Like me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like you. And Maggie. You guys have had it good since the day you two was born. It's obvious your daddy never used you as a punchin' bag or an ashtray. God, now I sound like a fuckin' whiny ass." he said as he pushed himself to his feet, pacing the quilt.

"Daryl, I'm sorry..." she said softly and he scoffed, looking down at her and crossing his arms.

"Heard that one before, ain't nobody ever meant it though."

"I mean it."

"Don't be offended that I don't believe ya." he said and she stood, reaching for his arm but he jerked away, "All the apologies in the world don't take away the scars, the memories, the nightmares every night as a lil' boy. Merle left me with that asshole and his stupid bitch wife, abandoned me like he always does when things get tough but I can't help but stick with him whenever he comes back. I'm a fuckin' idiot."

"He's your family, Daryl and your a loyal person." Beth said softly and he could only snort with laughter.

"Family don't mean a damn thing. _My _daddy, _my _mama, they used to drink their damn problems away and tried to forget I ever fuckin' existed. And God forbid they remembered I was actually there. I hoped every damn night they'd forget about me. At least I'd get sleep, at least I'd have one night where I didn't get my ass handed to me."

"Daryl..."

"I wished so many damn times I had never been born, and there's times I still look in the mirror and wonder why the fuck I'm still here." he said and she moved to him, placing her hands on his neck gently and placing her thumbs against his jaw, tilting his head so she could look at him. His eyes, his soft green eyes were full of pain, sorrow, anger. She never saw this side of him, only the violent pent up anger against Merle back at the ice cream shop. But this, this was thirty four years of built up pain and sadness leaking out of the tough guy armor that he was expressing to _her._

"Daryl," Her voice was a whisper, a soft gentle whisper that slid right out from between her lips, "I'm so glad you are here on this Earth. I'm sorry about the horrible things that happened to you. Your parents are supposed to protect you and love you, but you were the unfortunate one. But they're not here, and they can't control your life anymore. You are free, Daryl." He watched her eyes, listened to her words and felt his arms relax some. He grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled her hard against him, wrapping his strong arms tight against her and holding her to him. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she hit his hard chest but she wrapped her arms around him and felt his grip on her tighten.

"I don't usually sound like a whiny bitch, I'm sorry..."

"Don't ever apologize for tellin' anyone, especially me, how you feel or what's botherin' you." she whispered softly and felt his hand move to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long hair, "I'm here for you Daryl, that's what friends do. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I ain't gonna go anywhere, and I ain't gonna abandon you either." He loosened his grip and pulled back slightly, looking down at her and moving a hand to her face. He touched it gently, cupping her cheek in his rough hand and hearing her breath catch slightly.

"I promise, Daryl." He didn't know what came over him, what possessed him to do so but one second he was studying her face, the next he was closing the gap between their lips with his own. His arm slid around her and she gasped against his lips.

The hug was a little surprising, but the kiss was a complete shock to her system and she felt her body wanting to freeze up.

"_Pull it together, Greene." _she coached herself and slid her hands up to hold the back of his neck, closing her eyes and letting her body relax against his. His lips were cool and rough, hers warm and smooth and it made her body start aching for need. His kiss was urgent, a little rough and when he pulled his lips from hers to get a breath she felt them tingling slightly.

"Daryl?" she asked, searching his eyes which showed just as much shock as her own did.

"I'm...sorry..." he said as his hands started to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Beth's eyes opened when the sunlight started filtering into her room through her curtains and she brought her hand up to her mouth, touching her lips tenderly with her fingertips.

"_Last night...was that a dream...?" _ She sat up and looked down at her soft pink shorts, picking a piece of hay off of them. She grabbed her jacket from the end of the bed, bundling it up and bringing it to her face. It smelled of his body wash and she closed her eyes, last night flooding back into her memories. She wanted to rewind, to be pulled back up against him and feel his mouth crushing down against hers.

She slid out of her bed and walked to her dresser, grabbing a pair of faded capris and a plain soft purple shirt. By the time she finished dressing she heard her mother calling her from the stairs. She ran a brush through her hair and was braiding it on the way down to the kitchen. She was greeted by a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her mother, and a good morning from Maggie who was already cracking eggs into a large mixing bowl.

Beth walked over to a bag of potatoes, washing and peeling as her mind continued to wander. He opened up to her, told her things she was sure he didn't confess to anyone else.

"_Oh Daryl...I'm so sorry about your childhood..."_ The more she thought about the sad look in his eyes, the more she wanted to go find him and pull him into another hug. She glanced up to look out of the window over the sink and saw her father and Daryl walking out of the barn leading the horses to the pasture. She watched the two converse between peeling potatoes, watched Hershel pat Daryl's shoulder after they closed the pasture gate.

Annette looked over at Maggie and raised an eyebrow as she nodded towards Beth, Maggie shrugging with a small smile as she watched her staring out the window.

"Beth, hunny, you gonna shred those into hashbrowns before they turn black?" Annette asked, Beth jumping and apologizing. She grabbed the food processor from under the counter and began running peeled potatoes to it, Maggie laughing softly as she poured the eggs into a hot frying pan.

"You feelin' okay this morning, Bethy?" Maggie asked as her younger sister brought over the bowl of shredded potatoes, pouring some bacon grease into a large cast iron skillet and flipping the burner on.

"Yeah, just a little more tired than usual. I didn't sleep too well, I was up a little late last night." Beth answered as she started to sprinkle salt, pepper and a little oil on the hashbrowns, tossing them with her hands before dumping them into the hot bacon grease.

"Hunny if ya don' feel good you can go lie down until breakfast is ready." Annette offered as she started slicing fresh fruit and tossing it into a large wooden bowl.

"I'm fine, momma, I promise." Beth answered and reassured her with a big smile before they heard heavy footsteps on the back porch.

"Well, it looks like the rain let up earlier than we thought. We should be able to get quite a bit caught up today, so tomorrow should be much easier on us." Hershel said to Daryl as they walked in through the back door, sliding their boots off and walking through the kitchen. Beth looked up from the hashbrowns to meet Daryl's gaze as he walked past her, reaching out and letting his fingertips brush against her hip ever so softly as he passed her on the way to the diningroom. Beth felt her cheeks start to burn and turned back to the skillet, picking up her spatula and flipping the hashbrowns over.

"Alright, girls, we ready?" Annette asked as she and Maggie started grabbing bowls and plates of food.

"I'll be out there in a few more minutes, these are almost done. Go ahead and get the table set, I'll be quick." Beth said and the two walked out. She heard the conversation start in the dining room, the groaning of chairs being pulled across the hardwood floors. She heard her mother exclaim that she forgot the drinks, then sweetly ask Daryl if he minded grabbing them out of the fridge for her. Beth slid the hashbrowns out of the skillet and into a serving bowl just as Daryl rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Mornin'." she said softly as she set the skillet down and wiped her hands off on a towel.

"Mornin'." he answered and opened the fridge, pulling the milk and orange juice pitchers out of the fridge, "You, ah, you okay after we...after what happened last night? I didn' mean ta get so worked up, didn' mean to dump all that crap about me in your lap."

"Daryl I meant what I said last night." she answered softly and he set the pitchers on the counter, "But I'm fine. Lips are a lil' tender, you got a firm kiss there, Dixon. But are you okay? You told me a lot last night."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout your mouth." he said and she giggled softly, moving to her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek by the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry 'bout it. But you could make it up to me by goin' swimmin' with us this evenin' since the storm passed earlier than expected. Glenn's off work today so he's comin' over for swimmin' and dinner. I'll help ya today to so we can go." she said with a wink before grabbing the bowl and walking towards the diningroom.

* * *

"You found us!" Maggie shouted as Glenn stepped out of his car, running up to him and hugging his neck.

"Where is everyone? I'd like to say hi." Glenn said with a smile as he hugged her back before shutting and locking his car.

"Dad's at the clinic, Mom's cleanin' house, and Beth and Daryl are layin' fresh straw in the horse stalls." Maggie answered as they started back towards the farmhouse, "Did you bring your swimmin' trunks?" Glenn held up a plastic shopping bag with a bundle of clothes in it and Maggie smiled. They walked inside, Annette looking up from where she sat on the couch polishing her good silver.

"Well hello, there. You must be Glenn." Annette said as she stood, Glenn walking towards her and nodding.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Glenn Rhee, your daughter saved my skin when I met her." he said and Annette laughed, giving him a gentle hug.

"Oh please, you make me feel old callin' me ma'am. Be a dear and call me Annette. You hungry? I'll fix ya somethin' to eat if you'd like."

"Oh, no ma'am, er, Annette. I just ate not too long ago but thank you. You have a really beautiful home."

"You're sweet. Maggie, show him around, love." she said and went to sit back down at the couch. After a tour of the house they stopped in the kitchen, and grabbed a couple glasses of sweet tea before heading out onto the porch. She pointed out the garden to him, the pastures and was explaining to him where their property line was. Glenn watched her with a smile on his face he was sure looked goofy as hell but he didn't care. She was so passionate about her home, and it was obvious she loved it. After a few moments they saw Daryl and Beth make their way out of the barn wiping sweat from their face with bandanas, Beth sliding her boots off and walking with Daryl towards the house barefooted.

"You smell gross." they heard Beth tease as they got closer, Daryl nudging her with his elbow.

"You don't smell like a damn rose yourself." he said and cracked a smile at her, Beth laughing and nudging him back. As they got closer to the house Daryl nodded and waved, heading towards the side yard, Beth standing in front of the porch.

"Glad you could make it!" she said as she wiped her forehead again with her bandana, Annette walking out of the house with her car keys and a lunch box in hand, "You takin' daddy his lunch?"

"Yes, ya'll behave now. I'll be back afterwhile!" she called as she walked to her car, Beth hearing the water spicket turn on and seeing Daryl lean over and let the cold water run over his head.

"I'm glad I could come! Maggie's been talking up this swimming hole for a few days now." Glenn said and Beth smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have to take the horses though, it's too long a walk. The path starts way out there at the end of the pasture." she said as she turned to point, Maggie seeing Daryl creeping around the corner of the porch with the hose kinked in his hands. She smiled and nodded, a smirk creeping across Daryl's face as Beth kept explaining to Glenn how they'd get there.

"There's a huge rock we jump off of, and luckily it's rained so much the water will be high enough for us to jump and swim. I can't wait to GO!" she screamed as the cold water hit her, Beth whirling around to see Daryl armed with the waterhose.

"You smell better now?" he asked and she laughed through her screams, trying to block the water with her hands.

"Daryl! Stop!" she shouted, laughing and trying to walk towards him. He kinked the hose and walked over to Beth, smiling and laughing softly as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Thanks for the impromptu shower."

"You were complainin' about us stinkin, I'd figure I'd help you out." he said and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You play dirty." she said softly, "Now come on, let's go finish up so we can go swimmin'." He nodded in agreement and as he turned to walk back towards the spicket but Beth reached forward and snatched the hose from him, placing her thumb over the end and started spraying Daryl down.

"Beth!" he shouted and reached for her, spitting water out and trying to shield his face. He couldn't help but laugh though and heard her squeal as he got too close.

"Payback, Dixon!" she shouted, Glenn and Maggie laughing from the rocking chairs and hearing her scream as he grabbed the hose. She refused to let go and kept trying to aim the hose at him and soon, Daryl had her wrestled to the ground and both were rolling around trying to grab the hose from each other.

"You two are gonna be covered in mud!" Maggie called and shook her head as she laughed, "I'm gonna go ahead and go get changed into my bathing suit. There's a downstairs bathroom underneath the stairs if you wanna go ahead and change." Maggie said as she stood.

"Give up, Beth!"

"You first!" she said through fits of laughter as he rolled on top of her and tried to get the hose back.

* * *

"You sure Maggie don't mind us goin' ahead?" Daryl asked as Beth laid their towels on a rock, unbuckling the belt to her riding pants and sliding it off.

"She'll be here soon." Beth answered and turned her back, sliding her tank top off to expose a black bikini top and her creamy pale skin that built an urge for him to reach out and caress it. She slid her jeans off and revealed short black bikini shorts with a wide white belt around the top hem. She pulled a can of sunscreen out of her bag and sprayed herself down, turning around and tossing the can to Daryl.

"Will you get my back?" she asked as she walked up to him, Daryl swallowing hard and nodding in reply, "You okay?"

"Yeah, turn around and hold your hair up." After spraying her down he sprayed his arms and legs down, Beth getting the back of his neck after he refused to take of his black tank top. Beth could see the hint of a tattoo sticking out near his shoulder blade and she had the temptation to push his shirt back a little and see, but knew it may anger him.

"Come on." she said and slid her hand into his as she walked towards the water and glanced back, seeing him looking down at their interlocked fingers, "The water will feel great." She gave him a tender smile when he looked back at her and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He gave her a nod and a grin, walking up to her and sweeping her up off her feet like a new bride as he started walking into the water. When he let her go she dove under the surface, coming back up and wiping the water from her eyes. Her hair pooled around her shoulders and fanned out at the ends on the surface of the river. Daryl took a breath and disappeared under the surface and she looked around to see if she could see him in the water. She felt something brush her leg, then in between her calfs and suddenly she was lifted into the air.

"Well hello there." she said with a giggle as she sat upon Daryl's broad shoulders, his hands gripping her thighs firmly and looking up at her. She brushed his hair out of his face but he sank back under the water, sliding out from underneath her and popping back up behind her.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I get ahead of myelf, what did last night mean?" she asked and saw his gaze fall to look at the water.

"I'm not really sure if I know that answer." Daryl mumbled and let his gaze move back to her face slowly. God she was cute, her eyes big and questioning, intoxicating, drawing him in. Her lips were parted just slightly and he suddenly remembered the feel and taste of them from the previous night. He could almost smell the hay and feel the way her body pressed up against his own. He rubbed his face with his hands as he sghed in frustration with himself.

"That's okay." she said and placed her hands gently over his, moving them away from his face, "I was jus' curious is all."

"I wanna do it again." She felt her heart hammer against her chest, wondering if she had heard him right as she looked into his eyes. They were narrowed with what seemed to be a hunger and she felt a small lump in her throat.

"You wanna do what?"

"Last night. I want to...fuck, Beth, I want to kiss you again." he spat out and she giggled softly.

"I've never had anyone demand one from me." she teased softly and felt his arms grab her sides and pull her with ease through the water and up against him. She slipped her hands around to the back of his neck and she could sense his caution. She pulled his head down and met his lips softly which were cold from the water. He slid his arms under her bottom and hiked her up his body, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she kept the kiss soft and gentle.

Daryl's head felt like it was spinning, his mind clouding once her lips met his. What was she doing to him? What was she doing to him to make him feel so vulnerable and open, and yet so safe with her? Whatever it was Beth was doing, he didn't mind it a bit. He kept his arms hooked under her, not letting his hands wander even though it was tempting to do so. He felt a wildfire burning inside him and wanted to move her to the shore, lay her out on one of the blankets and give in to his need and desire for her but something about her slowed him down.

"What's wrong with me?" Daryl murmured against her lips and she smiled and laughed softly.

"It may be me. I'm not too experienced with this." she answered and he shook his head slightly with an amused laugh.

"No, Beth, no it's not you. I mean it is you, but in a good way. You're good at smoothing my rough edges." he said and let her lips brush against his.

"We're almost there, hold on!" they heard Maggie laugh and Daryl let out a soft groan, his forehead resting on her collar bone before she slid her legs from around him and parted from him but not without a quick kiss.

"Sorry we're late! Maggie called as she tied her horse up to the same tree as Beth's, stripping her pants and crop top off before jumping into the river with Glenn shortly behind her, "God this is Heaven! Come on, Beth let's go jump off the rock!" As the day wore on the four were busy swimming, splashing, and competing in an occasional game of Chicken.

Daryl looked over from the large rock he sat on with Glenn, drinking his bottle water and watching Beth as she lay out on her towel in the sun, one arm draped over her eyes. He had the urge to steal her away, sneak off and hide behind a large tree so he could have a taste of her again but decided against it, knowing she was enjoying her day with her sister and friends.

Friends.

What were they _now_?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Hey, you." Daryl said as he slid onto on of the barstools at the kitchen island, Beth looking up from the tomato she was slicing for lunchtime sandwiches. Seeing him made her stomach flutter and her spirits lift.

"Hey back. This has to be the first time in a few days we've gotten to talk alone." Beth said as Daryl reached and snagged a slice of tomato off of her cutting board. She laughed softly and cut him another slice, laying it on a paper towel and sliding it to him.

"You wanna eat lunch together today? Jus' you and me?" he asked and she set her knife down, wiping off her hands and grabbing the fresh bread she baked the previous day. Daryl's mouth practically watered at the smell of it as she set it in front of him and crossed his arms, setting them on the counter and resting his chin on them.

"We can go sit under the big tree." Beth said softly and grabbed a large serated bread knife, slicing off pieces and stacking them on a small plate.

"You look tired." Daryl said and snagged a piece of bread, taking a large bite out of the corner before she could get it back from him.

"I'm tired of you stealin' all the food before I can make your lunch." she teased and smacked the top of his hand playfully away from the stack of bread he was reaching for again, "These past few days have been really busy, with mama's friend Kate comin' down with that flu. We've been helpin' take care of her house and animals while she's recoverin'."

"You should rest." he said and stood, walking around to her side of the island and leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms as he watched her. He could smell her soft perfume and was thankful it wasn't overpowering. Most women who came on to him in the many bars he had been to usually smelled as if they soaked in a tub of perfume which made him feel as if he was going to suffocate.

"Sweet tea and lemonade in the fridge if you wanna go 'head and pour our drinks, I'm almost done." Beth said as she was finishing one of the sandwiches, wrapping it in a napkin and grabbing two more slices of bread. Daryl grabbed two clean mason jars out of the cabinet, uncapping them and setting them on the counter as he pulled the sweet tea pitcher out of the fridge. After filling both jars he capped them back so their drinks wouldn't spill in the picnic basket and put the pitcher back just in time for her to finish up the second sandwich. They made their way outside, sitting down in the shade and unpacking their food.

"You gonna be busy this afternoon?" Daryl asked as he wiped a spot of mustard off of the corner of his mouth, licking it off his thumb before taking a swig of tea, "I'm gonna go into town and meet up with a buddy of mine. He's sellin' a motorcycle for dirt cheap that needs a lot o' fixin up and I want it and wanted to know if you'd go with me."

"I have to go with Mama to Miss Kate's and fix her up some dinner." Beth said and apolgized to him but Daryl only shrugged it off.

"S'ok, figured you like some time away from the house." he said and she thanked him for his offer, "When I get it goin', you mind if I take you out on a ride?" She laughed softly and took a sip of her tea, smiling at his confused expression.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to go on it with you. It just makes me think of a knight upon his noble steed from the fairytales I used to read as a kid." she answered and saw the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, "So you must be a good mechanic then, huh?"

"I'm alright." he said with a bashful grin as a blush started spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm sure you are better than alright, Daryl Dixon." she said as she moved to her knees to face him, Daryl looking over at her and shrugging his shoulders.

"Beth, hun let's go!" they heard Annette yell from the front porch and Beth sighed, rubbing her face and looking up at Daryl apologetically.

"I'm sorry." she said softly and he stood, taking her hand and pulling her up to him. He gave her a soft and quick kiss on the lips, helping her clean up the picnic area and walking her to the porch.

"I'll see you later this evenin'. Drive safe." he said softly and brushed her hip with his hand.

"Have fun getting' your motorcycle. I can't wait to see it when I get back." she said with a smile and a wink before walking to the car her mother had already started. When they left Daryl went inside and slid his work shirt off, grabbing his black leather sleeveless vest he wore almost everywhere that sported two large faded white angel wings on the back. He zipped it up and ran his fingers through his hair, making a mental note to ask Beth if she'd take him up on her offer to trim his hair for him later that night.

* * *

"You said you got someone buyin' that heap of shit?" Merle asked as he popped the top off of a beer, taking a long drink from it and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. His friend nodded and grabbed a beer himself out of the cooler as he wiped the grease off of his hand on his pants.

"Ya brother." his friend answered, scratching his beard and spitting his tobacco out on the floor.

"Daryl?"

"Ya got another damn brother?"

"Shut your mouth, Jake. I didn' think Daryl was gunna be dumb enough to buy this shit from you."

"Calm ya dick, Merle. Daryl is sure he can get this thing runnin' again, and I've seen that man work on cars. He's great, so I have faith that he'll get 'er goin' again." Jake said as he leaned against the hood of his old car, nearly draining his ice cold beer, "Let's go git lit tonight after this sale, whaddya say?"

"If you payin', I won't turn it down." Merle said with a throaty laugh as he rubbed a patch of dirt off of his own motorcycle.

"Whatcha say Daryl's up to lately?" Jake asked as he dug his Skoal can out of his back pocket to get another fix.

"He's playin' house on some farm helpin' 'em 'cuz he needs to "pay back my damages" from when we broke into that old man's clinic. I think he's jus' tryin' to get into the daughter's pants, and damn I don' blame him one bit. She is a looker." Merle said with a low whistle and Jake laughed, sucking down the rest of his beer and tossing the can to the side. Just then they heard the loud roar of an engine and gravel being shifted as a vehicle approached the garage.

"Speak of the devil himself." Jake said as he stood, stepping outside and waving to Daryl as he pulled up and stopped outside the garage.

"Shoulda known your ass would be hangin' around here." Daryl said as he walked up to Jake, looking over at Merle as Jake shook his hand.

"Come on, baby brother, let's let our last run in stay in the past." Merle said before tipping his beer can up and draining it. Daryl walked over to the motorcycle, looking it over stood there thinking for a minute before pulling his wallet out.

"Looks good enough to me. I'll have her runnin' before the summer is over with." Daryl said as he pulled the cash out, shoving his wallet back in his pocket before counting the bills out and handing them over to Jake.

"Come to the bar with us." Merle offered to Daryl as Jake got his wooden ramps to help Daryl load the motorcycle into the back of his truck.

"I wouldn't mind gettin' a few drinks tonight. I haven't seen my old buddy Jack Daniels in a while." Daryl said before Merle walked over to help push the old beat down bike up the ramps. After it was laid over in the bed of the truck Jack and Daryl strapped it down and secured it.

"Good. Follow us then." Jake said as he pulled his keys out of his back pocket, walking to his car as Merle hopped on to his motorcycle. In a little under half an hour they had made it to a bar that Merle and Daryl used to frequent, being greeted by a familiar face.

"Get your asses in here, I haven't seen you two in a month of Sundays!" an blonde, around his age, called from behind the counter.

"Andrea, you ain't changed a bit." Daryl said as he sat down on an old wobbly stool, taking the glass the woman had just filled and downing it quickly. It burned on the way down but made his stomach feel warm once it hit. He pushed it forward and grinned when she filled it again.

"Thanks, cowboy. First one's on the house. Carol! I'm gonna need another bottle of Jack out of the back!" Andrea called over her shoulder, sliding two more glasses down to Jake and Merle.

"Well, shit. Look at what the cat dragged in." a voice said as she stepped out of the back room with a case of liquor in her hands.

"Hey, Carol." Daryl said as he nursed his second glass slightly longer than his first, taking a handful of the beer nuts Andrea sat down in front of him. The older woman with the short graying hair set the case down and walked around the bar, enveloping Daryl in a quick hug before holding him at arms lenth.

"Lookin' good, Dixon! Whatcha been up to? I've seen your brother here more times than I'd like to confess." she said and heard Merle laugh at her statement.

"At least I've been bringin' you business." Merle said as he started on his third glass.

"I've been workin', doin' good for myself." Daryl said and Carol patted his shoulder, telling him to sit back down as she went back behind the bar.

"Daryl's a farmer now." Merle teased as Daryl finished downing his second glass, Carol refilling his glass.

"Oh really? Well that'll teach him some good life lessons instead of following you around getting into trouble." Carol said as she propped a hand on her hip, Andrea leaning against the bar.

"He's also goin' after a pretty young lady." Merle added with a grin, seeing Daryl look down at his glass and trying to hide his embarrassed face behind his hair.

"Oh really?" Carol asked with a smile, swatting his elbow, "Tell me about her. She needs to be good enough for my friend here."

"I dunno what we are right now. I'm kinda new to this sorta stuff." Daryl said as he scratched the side of his nose.

"Oh I bet ya anythin' she's good for him." Merle said, "Don't mean ole' Daryl here is good for her. Ain't no daddy gonna accept men like us. Too rough around the edges, to wild to tame. A Dixon is a Dixon through and through thanks to our granddaddy and our father's genes."

"Don't you listen to his bullshit." Carol said before grabbing a beer for Merle after he finished his drink.

"Ain't no bullshit, Carol." Merle said as he and Jake stood, "Now, if you'll 'scuse me, I'm gonna go find me some entertainment in here tonight."

"Tell me about her." Carol said after the other two walked off, Daryl shrugging and pushing his nearly full glass around on the bar, "Don't listen to Merle. Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Beth Greene." Daryl mumbled, avoiding Carol's gaze.

"Greene...Greene...Not sure I know that name. Describe her to me."

"Blonde, blue eyes. Short and scrawny." Daryl answered and Carol chuckled, grabbing a beer for herself.

"Daryl, describe her to me the way _you _see her." Carol said before taking a small sip. Daryl sighed, looking into his glass and took a deep breath.

"She's eighteen but she's beautiful, Carol." he murmured, "She's got these huge blue eyes and this amazin' smile that is full of pure innocence and life. She's got so much energy, and she has the sweetest, softest voice. Everytime I kiss her I just lose all track of myself and everythin' around me."

"Sounds like you got it bad, Dixon." Carol said with a grin and reached forward, patting his arm, "You two are kissing, you must be dating or something?"

"I dunno what we are." Daryl answered as the bell over the door rang to notify another customer had entered. When Daryl looked over his shoulder he saw Glenn first, then Maggie behind him as the two headed to the bar.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked as they sat down, Glenn ordering them two beers from Carol.

"Same question goes for you, Greene. Thought your daddy banned alcohol." he said with a smirk and Maggie bit her lip, "I won't tell if you won't."

"You got yourself a deal." Maggie said with a grin before taking a sip from her beer.

* * *

He sat as still as he could, holding the bathroom trash can under his head as Beth carefully cut the ends of his hair, letting the ends she cut off fall into the trash.

"I like your bike." she said softly, "I can't wait to see it finished."

"Thanks." he answered quietly, wanting to look up at her and see her loving gaze she always gave him, _"__Ain't nobody gonna accept men like us. A Dixon is a Dixon through and through."_ He wanted to shake his head to try and shake Merle's words out but what if the man was right? What if he was no good for her? Then what was he supposed to do? Surely Hershel wouldn't want Daryl to be a longtime option in Beth's life. He was to rough around the edges for her. He was too wild and untamed, or at least had been. But some people never made it past his past.

"All done." Beth said softly and set the comb and scissors to the side, "You ready for dinner, handsome man?" He looked up, seeing her eyes and feeling a knot in his stomach. Those big, beautiful blue eyes seemed to paralyze him where he usually sat or stood. He set the can down and reached up, cupping her face and pulling her into a firm kiss.

"Yeah, I'm starving." he said as he stood, hesitating to follow her out.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded, taking her hand and pulling her against him.

"Just let me hold you for a few minutes." he said softly, trying to push Merle's words out of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Glad you could make it out." Hershel said as he opened the front door, Rick shaking his hand and holding up a grocery bags of chips and sodas.

"Thank you for inviting us." Rick said and let his very pregnant wife, Lori in first, followed by his young son, Carl.

"You're welcome, thank you for comin'! Oh Lori, look at you! You look radiant!" Annette said as she walked into the parlor, pulling Lori into a gentle hug before looking down at Carl, "Hello, Mr. Grimes, and how are you today?"

"Really hungry, Mrs. Greene." the thirteen year-old answered with a grin, "Where's Beth at?"

"She's helpin' Daryl set up outside, she'll be back inside in a minute." Annette said before Rick handed Carl the bags and asked him to take them into the kitchen.

"How's Daryl been doin' since he started?" Rick asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"He's been doin' real good, Rick. He's been an awful good help. I've been able to be at the clinic more, and Annette has been able to help her friends out and be at all her club meetings." Hershel said as he helped Annette pull the pitchers of drinks out of the fridge.

"He's he good around your girls?" Lori asked and Hershel nodded as he stacked glasses on the counter.

"Maggie's still not too fond of him, but she's slowly coming around." Annette answered as they started towards the back door.

"And Beth?" Rick asked and Hershel smiled, pointing towards the backyard.

"See for yourself." They peeked out the screen door, seeing Daryl and Beth outside trying to set up the picnic tables under the tree. Daryl reached into one of the drink coolers, grabbing a piece of ice and tossing it at Beth.

"Daryl!" she squealed after the ice hit her, Daryl laughing and popping a piece in his mouth.

"They seem to be doing well together." Lori said with a smile as she rubbed her swollen belly, watching the two in the yard.

"They've been side by side for weeks." Annette said, "They're such good friends, Beth really opened Daryl up. Well, if ya'll are hungry let's head on out. Beth! Daryl! You guys got a handle on things?" The two looked up from the picnic table as they pulled the checkered table cloth over it, Beth smiling and hurrying up their guests.

"Lori! Rick! Hi guys!" she called as Lori took her into her arms in a big hug, "Where's Carl?"

"He should be headed out here. Probably stopped to go to the restroom. Annette is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not at all, Lori, now you sit down and rest your feet. Trust me once that little 'un is here you ain't gonna have two seconds to yourself. Beth, sweetie, grab Lori somethin' to drink, will ya?" Annette said and Lori smiled, patting Beth's hand and grabbing a Pepsi out of the cooler.

"Daryl, it's good to see you again." Rick said as he walked up to Daryl, holding his hand out for him.

"You too, Officer."

"Just call me Rick. How's Hershel been treatin' ya?"

"He's a slave driver." Daryl said with a smirk, hearing Hershel chuckle from the barbeque and Rick laugh as well, "Nah, man, he's been real good to me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I like seeing you here and not behind my prison bars." Rick said with a smile as he walked to the coolers, grabbing a waterbottle and offering one to Daryl, who turned it down so he could have a glass of Beth's strawberry lemonade.

"Beth!" Carl shouted as he came out of the house, Beth setting the bowl of chips down and waving.

"Hey, Carl! I was wonderin' when I was gonna see you 'gain!" she shouted as she shielded the sun from her eyes.

"When do we get to go fishin' again?" Carl asked as he walked up to her and gave her a one armed hug.

"Soon as your mama and daddy give me the okay to come get you early one mornin' and take you. Goodness, you're growin' like a weed." she said, seeing that he was almost her height.

"Soon I'm gonna be taller than you." he said with a grin as he puffed his chest out proudly.

"Food's ready!" Hershel called over his shoulder, Rick walking over to help him collect it off of the grill.

"Meet me in the hayloft tonight." Beth heard Daryl whisper in her ear as he walked past her to go help with the food. She turned her head to look at him and smiled, blushing when he gave her a wink.

* * *

"So...do you only want to be a photographer?" Daryl asked as he opened the hayloft doors, letting the moonlight fill the space and wash over their two bodies.

"Well, not just a photographer." Beth said as she kicked her cowboy boots off, her socks following and wiggling her now free toes, "Ah, much better. I hate wearin' shoes."

"What else do you wanna be?" he asked as he took out his pack of cigarettes and placed one between his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply, "Much better." he said, smirking at Beth who only chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I wanna be a wife." she answered and leaned against the doorframe, watching the soft rain fall and heard the low rumble of distant thunder, "I wanna be a good wife too who makes her husband happy. And I wanna be a mother. I wanna have two or three babies, and I wanna sit with my husband on our front porch holding hands and rocking as we watch our children run and play in the front yard. I want a farm just like this one and I wanna drink sweet tea out of mason jars and watch the sunsets."

"Sunsets and sweet tea, huh?" Daryl asked and she smiled with a nod, "You sound like you want quite a bit."

"I'm a dreamer, Mr. Dixon." she said softly as she smiled, playing with the hem of her shirt, "What do you want?"

"I don' really want nothin'." he mumbled and took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out and flicking the ashes out of the barn.

"Everybody wants somethin'." she replied and he looked over, seeing her watching him and waiting for an answer, "You ever thought 'bout getting' married or having babies?"

"It crossed my mind every once in a while, but the thought never stayed. I don' think I'd be a good dad." he said and looked out across the farm to avoid her questioning gaze, puffing on his cigarette to ease his nerves.

"I think you would be. I _know_ you would be."

"Nah, I'm too afraid I'll end up like my pa, and I'd rather walk this Earth alone for forever than turn out like him." Daryl said as he finished his cigarette, dropping the butt into his water bottle that was still partially full.

"Daryl." she said softly and he looked back over at her, "You'd make a great father."

"How do ya know?" he asked and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just know."

"C'mere." Daryl said and held out his hand to her, Beth crawling across the quilt and Daryl pulling her to him, "This is the first time we've gotten to spend some time alone together all week." She settled down between his legs, laying back against him and smiled when his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I have a question to ask you." she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"My birthday is in two weeks, an' it's on a Friday."

"I know when your birthday is." he said and ran a hand through her hair slowly, feeling the silky locks slide between his fingers.

"Well, we're goin' to Savannah for the weekend, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to go with us."

"I don' want to intrude." he said softly and she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"You're not intrudin'. I went to ask daddy today if you could go and he asked me if you were goin' before I had a chance to get the question out."

"You sure you want my ass goin'?" he asked and she nodded without hesitation, "Alright, I'll go with ya."

"One more question." she said with a grin and he laughed softly, "Will you go to church with us on Sunday? I'm singin' and I wanted-."

"Church? Girl I ain't been to a church once." he said and sighed when he looked into her big blue eyes, "I ain't got nothin' nice to wear."

"I'll look and see what Shawn's got in his closet." she said and saw the half hearted smile as he he pulled her back against him as the rain started to pick back up again.

"This is nice." she said softly and felt him rest his chin on top of her head. She closed her eyes as she listened to the rain fall outside, the fat drops hitting the roof of the barn.

"Quiet up here." he muttered, "I like it."

"I do too. I loved sneakin' out here to spend some time alone many many nights. But now I have a whole new reason to love sneakin' out here."

"What's that?" Daryl asked and she turned her head to look at him.

"I get to spend alone time with you." Her voice was soft and soothing and when he breathed in deep he could smell her shampoo; peaches and vanilla. He lowered his head, kissing her quickly and softly and as he went to pull away he stopped, his eyes searching hers. He saw the small smirk pull at the corner of her mouth and he brought his head back down, this time letting his lips linger a bit longer. Her hand moved to rest at the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair and holding him to her. She turned around to face him and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her body against his. He grabbed her legs and moved them so she was straddling his lap.

Beth cupped his face in her hands and felt his rough beard and stubble against her palms, moving her hands to run her fingers through his hair and hold him firmly to her as he moved his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. She parted her lips and let her tongue run along his bottom lip, Daryl sliding his tongue along hers before gaining access into her mouth. Her kiss was sweet as milk and honey, her soft moans sending a shiver down his spine and fueling a small flame inside him that was quickly turning into a raging wildfire. A loud clap of thunder made her jump and she pressed herself hard against him, clinging to him and Daryl groaning in desire as her hips shoved hard against him.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked as he placed his forehead against her collarbone and shook it.

"The opposite." he said and she giggled softly, tilting his head back up and placing a soft kiss against his lips. She bit her bottom lip and he brought his head up, nipping her chin playfully and she laughed.

He wanted her. Fucking hell he wanted her bad but he wasn't sure if he should make the move. For one, she was a virgin, and he knew that from the way she was raised her virginity was something special and she wasn't going to give it to just anyone. Second of all, what girl like Beth wanted to roll around and lose her virginity to some redneck, especially in a hayloft in a barn? And third? What would Hershel do if he _ever _found out his farmhand was hooking up with his youngest daughter? He pulled her as close as he could to his body and buried his face in her neck, letting his lips and teeth kiss and bite the tender flesh of her neck.

Beth wanted to say it. The words were right on the tip of her tongue but she held them in, afraid that she would mess up their time alone if she said anything. And she definitely didn't want to make things awkward between them if he didn't feel the same about her. Those three words threatened to break free from between her lips and she had to bite the inside of her cheek. His hands moved to underneath her shirt and held her waist. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she blushed at the growing ache and need for him at the apex of her thighs.

After the next clap of thunder that shook the barn Beth heard a small noise from below the hayloft window and placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder to stop him.

"What?" he whispered and she placed her finger to her lips, straining her ears to hear. Then she heard it, the whimpering of a dog. A very small dog. She leaned out the window and gasped as she saw a small black figure pawing at the barn door, hurrying to grab her cowboy boots and slide them on.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked, almost pleading as he felt himself straining painfully against his jeans.

"There's a dog." she said and hurried to the ladder, starting to descend it quickly.

"Fucking dog." he muttered under his breath and was quick to follow her. Beth slid the barn door open slowly and saw the little black dog starting to run away but she squatted down and whisteled softly. It stopped and she strained to see it in the dark, Daryl standing by the ladder and watching her.

"C'mere, sweetie." she coaxed and held out a hand. The little dog moved forward cautiously until it was in the barn and finally out of the rain, "Daryl, flip on the lights." she said as it finally reached her hand. He moved slowly until he reached the switch and saw her sliding her jacket off before reaching for the small dog.

"It ain't very old, still a pup." he said and walked over to her as she picked up the shivering ball of fur, wrapping it in her jacket.

"Poor thing is soaked to the bone, bless your lil' heart." she said before it gave her a loving lick to the face, "Looks like a long haired black lab."

"Ain't got a collar." Daryl said, "Hey lil' fella." He reached his hand out and saw the jacket moving where it's tail was wagging, the small dog whimpering and trying to reach his hand.

"It likes you, Daryl." she said and moved closer to him, Daryl watching her talk to and pet the dog as she tried to dry it off.

"Ain't got no collar either." She looked up at him, then back down at the dog, "Shit, Beth, you gonna keep it?"

"Daryl how can you say no to this face?" she asked and touched the tip of her nose to the dog's. It was her face he was having trouble saying no to, and the dog was pretty cute too, "I can take it to daddy's clinic in the morning, see if anyone reported any missin' dogs. If not we'll get you a full check up and see if my daddy will let me bring you home. But first I gotta figure out where you're stayin' the rest of the night."

"I'll take it." he offered and scratched behind it's ear, "I have a spare blanket it can sleep in tonight, and you can come get it in the mornin'."

"Thank you." she said with a smile and moved to her tiptoes to steal a kiss, "C'mon you lil' cutie. Let's get you inside and put you to bed." With that Daryl followed her out, rushing with her through the rain and cursing in his mind that the dog had interrupted them, even though it was pretty cute.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Look how stinkin' cute." Beth said as she watched the little puppy nose around in the blanket Daryl had put on the floor for her, trying to find herself a comfortable spot to sleep for the night.

"You gonna spoil her?" he asked as he placed a hand on her lower back.

"Probably. Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"In the hayloft just a few minutes ago...I liked it." she said and looked up at him, seeing him raise an eyebrow and a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth.

"I could tell." he answered and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen where they settled the puppy down for the night, "I liked it too." he added shyly, looking down at the floor. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands softly on his crossed arms, her big blue eyes looking up at him and she smiled sweetly. She moved to her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips and he returned it, licking his bottom lip when she pulled away and letting his gaze meet hers. He felt it, that little flame igniting again as his steely eyes bore into hers and he saw the pink start to slowly spread across her cheeks.

He moved from the doorframe and took hold of her, turning them around and backing her up against the wall. His arms rested above her head and she looked up at him with no longer innocent eyes. They were dark, alluring, holding his gaze and making it harder to resist her. Her lips were slightly parted and she reached up, placing her hand on his chest gently as her other hand moved to sit on his hip. He could see her chest rising and falling in slow, cautious breaths and he brought his head down to claim her lips. She kissed him back, immediately opening her mouth and running her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Careful, Greene." he murmured and felt her smile against his mouth.

"What's wrong?" she whispered softly, her breath warm and tickled his skin.

"You don't know what your getting' yourself into." he warned and her hands clenched into fists, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I think I do. And I like it." she said and he pulled his head back, showing her his wolfish grin. He attacked her lips again, his hands moving to her hips and holding her in a bruising grip but she didn't care. She could feel his need and desire for her and it fueled her own for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, Daryl catching her and grabbing handfuls of her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bedroom, their kiss breaking only so Daryl could make sure he didn't trip over any clothes lying on the floor. He made it to the bed and she slid her legs down and placed her feet back on the floor as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"May I?" he asked as his hands played with the bottom of her shirt and she whispered yes against his lips, stepping back and letting him slide the thin fabric off to expose her upper body. He could almost see her blush that filtered through the window from what little moonlight they had outside and heard her take a slow, deep breath. He pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her and letting his forehead rest against yours.

"You okay?" he asked her softly and she answered with a slight nod.

"Just...nervous. It's my..."

"I know." he murmured, knowing she was going to mention it was her first time, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure." she said and slid his leather vest off.

"Ain't you supposed to save yourself for, like, _the one_?"

"Daryl." she murmured softly and cupped his face in her small hands, "I'm sure." His eyes searched hers for any doubt but she stood her ground, her expression unchanging and he felt the tension in his body relax. She placed her hands on his hips and slid them up under his shirt, feeling his warm skin against her fingertips. He reached up and grabbed the back of his collar, pulling the black t-shirt off and tossing it on top of his vest which lay in the floor by the bed.

"I'll be careful." he muttered as their lips rushed to meet again, Beth reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair as he reached down and tugged at her shorts, satisfied when they finally slid down her slender legs to pool at her feet. His hands gripped her hips again and were met with the soft cotton and lace of her panties. She started to sink towards the bed, fighting with his belt buckle to get it undone. He took control, nearly breaking it before they both tumbled onto the bed, her hair splayed out beneath her head. In that moment Daryl found his heart slamming into his chest as he looked down at her, a lump forming in his throat as her beauty took him by surprise yet again. Her soft lips curved into a gentle smile, her eyes watching his every move. He lowered his head and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent as she started shoving his pants down his legs, Daryl kicking them away and kneeing her legs apart. She leaned up and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, Beth laying back down and keeping her arms over her chest to keep her bra up.

"We don't have to, Beth. Jus' tell me to stop if you don't want this." he said and she shook her head, dropping her arms slowly.

"No, Daryl. I want this." she said softly and took a deep breath, sliding her arm out of one strap, then the other and she clutched the white padded silk in her hands. She pulled it off and dropped it to the floor next to the bed, Daryl licking his bottom lip slowly and placing his mouth against her collar bone. He kissed along it slowly, listening to her slow breaths and feeling the rise and fall of her chest.

"Beautiful." he murmured against her skin, sliding one of his hands up her side slowly until he reached her breasts, cupping one in his hand. Her breath hitched and a soft moan escaped from between her lips, Daryl smiling and moving his mouth to the other one.

Beth let out a loud gasp and clutched the sheets as his mouth settled over her nipple, sucking on it gently as his other hand took a firm grasp of her breast. She tilted her head back as he circled her hardening nipple in his mouth, taking it between his teeth and pulling on it. His other hand cupped her at the apex of her thighs, feeling the moistness of her panties. She squirmed slightly under his touch and he grinned against her breast, sucking on it harder and giving her other nipple a slight squeeze. He moved back up and pressed his lips against hers, jerking her panties down her legs and throwing them behind himself. After pulling his boxers off he settled back down between her legs, his hips pressing into hers.

"Oh...Daryl..." she moaned against his mouth, her fingers tangling in his hair as she held his head close to hers.

"You ready?" he asked and her eyes met his, biting her bottom lip and giving him a nod, "I'll be careful." he promised and moved to his knees. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up against him, smirking at her and watching her chew her nail as she watched him.

"You really are beautiful, Beth Greene." he whispered as he took one of his hands and ran it slowly along her stomach, his fingertips trailing along her skin and sending shivers up her spine. He ran his fingers down until they found her slick folds and he felt her muscles twitch when he ran his fingers along them. He let out a soft growl as he slid a finger into her slowly and her back arched towards him, her warmth and wetness making his desire only grow.

Beth gripped the sheets above her head, her hips pushing towards him and causing his finger to slide in deeper. Her legs opened wider and he held her hip with one hand as he slid a second finger inside of her. Beth felt her eyes roll back in her head as he massaged her inner walls with his fingers, feeling her muscles contract around them.

"D-Daryl...please I need you..." she begged and let out a soft whimper, "Please..." He slid his fingers out and pulled her hips back to his own, running his tongue along his bottom lip slowly as he placed the head of his cock at her opening.

"Are you sure 'bout this?" he asked her one more time, Beth reaching down and running her fingers down his length. Daryl let out a soft moan and tightened his hold on her hips at the feel of her feather-like touch on him.

"I know it's gonna hurt...at least Maggie told me a while back it would...but Daryl I don't want anyone but you..." He pushed his hips forward, feeling the head of his cock slowly slipping inside of her and hearing her take in a sharp breath.

Beth knew it would hurt but as he kept sliding inch by delicious inch inside her she felt her muscles stretching to take all of him in and tears burned in her eyes at the pain. He leaned back over her and settled back down on her, his lips crushing against hers as he finished pushing himself inside of her. Her breathing was ragged and he knew she needed a moment to adjust so he took this opportunity to bury his face in her neck and enjoy the feeling of her surrounding him. She was tight, hot and soaking wet and her muscles were contracting around him.

"You okay, babe?" he asked and felt her nod, her fingers running through his hair.

"Y-Yeah, just...do whatever you do." she said and he laughed, Beth giggling in embarassment and covering her face. He looked up and moved her hands away, kissing her before pushing his upper body op to hover over hers.

"All good now?"

"Yes." she answered before biting her lip and he braced his knees against her legs, shoving his hips forward and hearing her let out a loud gasp. He pulled back then thrusted forward, Beth arching her back towards him and pushing her hips down on to him. Daryl clenched the sheets in his hands as he quickened his pace, shoving hard and deep into her. Beth moaned loudly, gripping the sheets and releasing a soft cry. He laid back down on top of her, sliding his arms under her and gripping her shoulders from behind as he thrusted hard into her.

Beth rolled her eyes back in her head and tilted her head back as Daryl filled her, slamming into her and sending her on a whole new high. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and feeling her hot breath on his skin. They rocked together, their bodies slick with sweat and Daryl groaned as her legs wrapped around him. His mind was foggy, his desire for her driving him over the edge as he slammed his cock inside her as deep as he could go. Her moans and cries were fueling the fire inside him and the slamming of the headboard against the wall only added to the realization of what was going on.

He had her. He finally had Beth Greene, who he couldn't take his eyes off of the moment he met her. He had wanted her, needed her, _craved_ her since day one and he could never understand why. No one had ever affected him so, and each and every day he spent with her only made it stronger.

"Fuck, you feel so good." he moaned into her neck, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her muscles were squeezing him tight now, his climax building rapidly.

Beth could feel a strong pressure building in her abdomen and she wanted to tell him to stop, afraid of what was going on but her body wouldn't allow her. Was this the big finish that Maggie had told her about so many months ago? If so it was going to happen, and very soon. Her breathing had picked up, her hold on him tightening as she felt a tidal wave of pleasure rising in her body. As if Daryl knew he started rocking against her hard and Beth was afraid he'd send the iron headboard through the wall of the guest house. At the same time though, knowing how much force he was using on her was a turn on and made a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Give in to me, baby." Daryl begged before kissing her, her body starting to tense around him. The tidal wave building inside Beth crashed over her and she called out for him, her muscles tensing and her head spinning as her orgasm consumed her whole body. Daryl grunted as she locked around him and thrusted a few more times before jerking his hips back in time to release himself just outside of her.

Beth couldn't and didn't want to move from where she lay beneath Daryl, his body resting limp on top of her. His head rest on her rising and falling chest, his arms still wrapped around her and she smiled as she closed her tired eyes. She listened to the rain hitting the roof and Daryl catching his breath.

"Are you alive?" she whispered and Daryl answered with a small grunt.

"That...felt so fucking good." he said and she placed a hand on the back of his head. If love was supposed to feel intense like people would say, then Beth Greene was certain what she felt for Daryl qualified. She felt her consciousness slipping as exhaustion started to take over. Daryl made no move to get off of her, and if she was right, he was already breathing slow and deep.

"A girl could get used to this." she whispered to herself, running her fingers through his hair slowly and lazily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The morning sun filtered through the half closed blinds of the bedroom and Beth slowly opened her eyes, shutting them quickly and turning her head away from the windows with a groan. She felt the cool cotton sheets against her bare skin and smiled wide, looking at her clothes scattered along the floor by the bed.

But where was Daryl? She saw the absence of his clothing and she moved to sit on the edge, stretching her sore legs out in front of her before she heard the back door close and the small patter of feet on the kitchen tile.

"Calm down, shrimp I'll find somethin' to feed ya." she heard Daryl say and chuckled softly to herself as the puppy started whining, "Yeah yeah, I know, I'm hungry too." Beth stood and grabbed her shorts, sliding them on as she heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. She looked over and smiled as he came into the room, leaning against the doorframe with a wolfish grin as he studied her half naked body.

"Good mornin' to you." she said as she slid her bra on, clasping it quickly and running her fingers through her hair to comb it out quickly. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her hip, pulling her to him and up into a soft kiss.

"Mornin'." he said before a soft pitter-patter accompanied by whining filled the hallway and both Daryl and Beth chuckled softly.

"It's like havin' kids." she said just before a loud knock sounded on the door. Daryl moved to the window and peeked out, cursing under his breath and grabbing her wrist, "What's wrong?"

"Hershel's at the door. Go on out the back door." he said and she nodded, jerking her tank top on and running out into the hallway. She scooped up the pup, noting she was heavier than she looked and hurried to the kitchen. She heard Daryl open the front door as she quietly closed the back, setting the puppy down in the grass and sitting down with her.

"Mornin', Hershel." Daryl said and stepped to the side, letting Beth's father in who looked around the livingroom.

"Good mornin', Daryl. Have you seen Beth? I haven't been able to find her at all this mornin'." he said, his hands in his pockets as he stepped further into the room and eyed Beth's jacket laying in a crumpled pile on the floor next to her flip flops by the couch.

"Last I saw she was out back." Darly answered as he mentally kicked himself for not picking up her stuff, "_Don't go in the bedroom..." _he silently prayed as he remembered her white cotton panties hadn't had a chanced to be snatched up either, "We found a puppy this mornin', and she's been all over it like a mother hen since she brought it in here. She wants to take it to your clinic and get it checked."

"A puppy?" Hershel asked and bent down, picking up the jacket. It was still damp and covered in mud.

"She heard it cryin' early this mornin', said she left her window open all night and ran outside to check. When I heard her poundin' on my door she had it wrapped up in her jacket and asked if she could come inside with it. She didn' wanna wake ya'll up till later." Daryl said and prayed his boss believed him.

Boss.

_His _boss.

"_I just fucked my bosses daughter." _He felt his color drain when the realization hit and Hershel turned to look at him as he balled up Beth's jacket.

"You feelin' okay, Daryl?" Hershel asked with a raised eyebrow and Daryl cleared his throat, nodding as he tried to compose himself.

"Jus' tired from wakin' up so early. I'll go get Beth for ya if you'd like." he offered and jerked his thumb towards the screen door in the kitchen.

"Tell her to be at the clinic in an hour so I have time to look over the pup before my appointments start comin' in." Hershel said as he made his way back to the front door, Daryl following him.

"Will do. I'll grab some food and get to work right away." Daryl said and Hershel nodded, waving back at him as he dug his keys out of his pocket and headed to his old truck. Daryl stepped back in and shut the door just as the screen door shut and the puppy came running up to him.

"Coast all clear?" Beth asked as she stepped around the corner of the kitchen.

"Yeah, your dad wants you at the clinic in an hour."

"Good, that's plenty of time." Beth said and walked up to him, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a devilish grin.

"Plenty o' time for what?"

"It only takes me twenty minutes to get to the clinic." she said and raised an eyebrow as she slowly started to slide her tank top up her stomach.

"Girl, you're no good for me." he said and grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're my boss's daughter, you're so much younger than me, I'm a guest here on your pa's farm."

"Daryl?"

"What?"

"Time's wastin'." she answered with a grin and he scooped her up, carrying her back down the hallway and into the bedroom.

* * *

Daryl let the hot water run down his body, watching the dirt and soap bubbles swirl around his feet before disappearing down the drain. His body was tired, his muscles sore from the farm work and rolling around in the sheets with Beth Greene.

It had been a long time since he had a good lay and damn her for making him want to come back for more. He knew he was getting a soft spot for her, knew he'd do anything for this girl if she just looked at him with those doe eyes and ask. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and drying off his upper body.

What was wrong with him? He thought he took it over the edge kissing Beth, but now he had fucked her. _Twice. _

Hershel was gonna kill him if he ever found out. And if Maggie was to find out, she'd castrate him that was for sure. He groaned and placed his forehead against the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink and letting out a big breath.

What was he doing? Beth was sixteen years younger than him. _Sixteen. Years._ There was no way Hershel and Annette would be okay with this. No way in Hell. He walked to his bedroom and slid his dresser drawer open, grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on, tossing his towel from around his waist to the floor by the door. He heard laughter outside and looked out the blinds of his bedroom window. He saw Beth running through the front yard barefoot, her hair loose and bouncing around her shoulders. She looked behind her at the ground and Daryl saw the puppy, now adorned with a bright pink collar and a shiny tag, running behind her yipping and snapping at the fireflies. She dropped to the ground and lay on her back, laughing and squealing as the puppy tackled her and began to climb all over her. He grabbed his pants and slid them on and a faded gray t-shirt, stepping outside and running his hand through his wet, stringy hair.

"Maisy!" she heard Beth call as the puppy started to wander off, rolling on to her stomach and propping her chin in her hands as she watched the pup scamper around after fireflies. She turned her head to look over at the guest house and saw Daryl standing on the porch, giving him a smile and a small wave. He nodded and started walking towards her, whistling and smirking as the dog stopped and turned quickly to look at him. Her tail began wagging quickly and her ears went back, running up to him with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Maisy, is it?" he asked as he reached down and picked her up, Maisy licking his face as her front paws wrapped around his wrist.

"We have a healthy baby girl." Beth said with a smile as he sat down next to her, setting Maisy down who refused to climb out of his lap.

"Is that so?" he asked and scratched behind her ears, "Nice girly collar." he said and Beth blushed, shrugging her shoulders as she moved to sit up.

"She's a little girl, she should have girly things." she said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Lord help the future young 'uns you have." he said with a small laugh and forced Maisy out of his lap to play, "She sleepin' in my place again?"

"She can stay in my room if you'd like." Beth offered and he watched the dog start trying to catch her tail, spinning in circles till she was dizzy and fell back on her haunches.

"I like the company, kinda lonely bein' in there on my own." he said and Beth smiled, picking at a Buttercup and running the waxy petals through her fingers. A firefly landed on her hand and she stopped moving, raising her hand carefully to watch it.

"_Beautiful..."_ He felt his cheeks burning slightly as he watched her.

What was he getting himself in to?

* * *

**_A.N. I know this chapter was shorter than usual, and I apoligize! But I'm so grateful for all of the reviews you guys are leaving me! It's so heartwarming to read all the amazing comments you all leave, and I take all of your suggestions into consideration! Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing! XOXO _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The closer it got to Beth's birthday and their trip to Savannah, the more and more excited Beth became. Her mouth ran a hundred miles a minute as she was trying to tell Daryl all of the stuff she wanted to pack in to the weekend, and places she wanted to go see and eat. She was raving about Tybee Island, and how she couldn't wait to go lay on the beach. Daryl tried to keep up with everything she was saying, but she was talking so fast he could feel his eyes glazing over as he finally gave up trying to make out what she was saying. Instead he kept working on his motorcycle, nodding and adding in an occasional "mhm" when there was a pause.

"So what do you think?" Beth asked as she crouched next to him, Daryl looking over at her. She sighed when he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights and hung her head, "Daryl you haven't even been listenin' to me!"

"I tried but girl your mouth has been flappin' faster than I can keep up with. I've barely caught a word you said." he replied and she pouted as she stood straight, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot, "Don't give me that look, I ain't dealin' with it." he said and looked back down at the motorcycle engine he was taking apart.

"You're such a jerk." she huffed and saw the amused smirk pull across his lips, "It's not funny, Daryl I'm tryin' to talk to you!"

"I feel like I'm at a damn auction. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Will you go grab me a water bottle?"

"Seriously?" she asked and moved her hands to her hips, Daryl standing and wiping his hands off on an old dirty rag.

"Please?" She scowled and let out a huff, turning on her heal and walking towards the house. Daryl walked over to his truck after she disappeared through the back door, opening his truckbed toolbox and looking down at the box he had hidden.

"Daryl!" he heard her shout and nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up where she stood at the back door, "We're out of water bottles!"

"Sweet tea then!" he shouted and swore he could see her eyes roll from the distance. He chuckled softly and grabbed the box, disappearing into the guest house quickly and into his room. He opened his closet, a roll of pink wrapping paper falling out of the top and nearly hitting him in the head. He cursed under his breath as he snatched it up, reaching up and sliding the box up in the top of the closet. He'd get it wrapped and in it's place after she left for the clinic today.

"Daryl?" he heard her ask from the kitchen and was quick to close his closet door, hearing the wrapping paper roll back off the top and to the bottom of his closet.

"Son of a bitch." he huffed and walked away from the closet as she came down the hallway with two glasses of sweet tea in hand.

"What are you doin'?" she asked and he grabbed his black bandana off of his dresser by the door and held it up for her to see, "You're actin' weird today, Dixon, what's wrong with you?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with me, girl." he said and lowered his head, kissing the top of her head and leading her back down the hallway, "You still goin' to the clinic today?"

"Yeah, Maggie and I need to clean the cages today and sort out medicines for clients." she said as they made it back outside. After about another hour Maggie came outside, jingling the keys and calling for Beth.

"I'll see you when you get back." Daryl said as he looked over at her. She smiled and winked, blowing him a quick kiss before she ran to the car that Maggie was climbing in to. As soon as he saw them disappear down the driveway he hurried into his room and opened the closet. After tossing the aggravating wrapping paper tube onto the bed he pulled the box back down, being as careful as he could with it as he set it down on the floor. He grabbed the wrapping paper, tearing the plastic off and rolling it out across the floor. He heard a whimper at the door and saw Maisy, her tail wagging quickly back and forth with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked and she let out a loud yip, laying down in the doorway and watching him as he slid his dresser drawer open and grabbed a small Walmart bag out. He dumped the contents out on the floor, grabbing the scotch tape he had bought and opening it up. He started wrapping the box and after realizing he forgot scissors he sighed and pushed himself to his feet, walking down to the kitchen. He slid open the drawers, rifling through them quickly.

"The fuck? No fucking scissors." he grunted and shoved the drawers back in, hearing a whine and turning around, "Maisy no!" She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, the big purple bow he had bought for Beth's present hanging from her mouth. She growled and lowered her front half to the floor, her tail swinging wildly from side to side.

"Maisy, come here." he said and stepped towards her, the dog taking off into the livingroom and Daryl hurrying after her, "Come on, girl, I ain't got time for this." She darted under the coffee table, around the sofa, and took off down the hallway with Daryl cussing after her as he followed quickly.

* * *

"How are you and Glenn?" Beth asked as she and Maggie sat at a counter labeling pill bottles and medicine packets.

"We're doin' really good. I think he wants to come with us on our trip to Savannah, if that's okay with you." Maggie said and saw Beth's face light up.

"Really? That would be great! The more the merrier! I'm glad you guys are doin' so well, it's good to see you so happy again." Beth said and Maggie laughed softly, reading her father's notes before reaching for a big bottle of pills and counting out the dose asked for. After recounting and having Beth double check, she filled the bottle and sealed it.

"So you invited Daryl?" Maggie asked and glanced over at Beth who nodded, "Elizabeth."

"What?"

"I don't understand what you see in him."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked and turned to look at her older sister who sighed and set the pill bottles down.

"I just think you're rushing into feelings for an older guy and you need to slow down before you take a big step and regret it." Beth only sighed and stayed quiet as she kept filling out her labels, placing them on their respective bottles and packets, "Beth..."

"No, Maggie, I don't want to argue right now, okay? You don't know Daryl, you don't know what's going on with us, I don't want to get into it."

"Alright." She sighed and watched Beth who was biting her lip, fighting back tears as she worked as quickly as she could. She finished her stack of labels, setting her pen down and walking towards the kennels that she would be cleaning for the day. She slid on gloves and a surgical mask to block the smell, grabbing a trash bag and shaking it open. She opened the cages and began to clean up the soiled potty training pads, gagging a little as she went. She took warm water and soap, washing out the bottoms of the kennels and patting them dry before cleaning out water and food bowls. Time passed quickly for her and by the time she was laying fresh potty pads down, Hershel was walking into the boarding room and looking around at her work.

"Very good, Bethy." he said as she was laying the last puppy pad, "Are you ready to go?"

"If that's okay. Is Maggie done?"

"She offered to stay till close, so she'll ride back with me. You can stay if you want, it's only one."

"I think I'll go home. I have a lot of laundry left to do so I can get packed. We only have five days left 'til we leave." she said and Hershel nodded, giving her a tight hug and patting her back.

"I'll see you in a few hours. You drive safe." he said and kissed the top of her head. Beth told Maggie a quick goodbye as she grabbed her purse and grabbed the keys, heading outside and to the old Honda Civic. She slid into the seat, cranking the car and rolling down the windows as she pulled out of the parking spot. She turned the radio up and searched through the stations until she found a classic rock station. She cranked the volume up more, singing to _I Love Rock N Roll_ as loud as she could as she flew down the two laned highway. When she finally arrived home she pulled into the driveway and waved over at Daryl who stood up and walked over to her from where he was still working on his motorcycle.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded, moving to her toes and kissing him softly.

"I'm gonna go shower and change, I feel gross." she said and he stole another kiss before stepping to the side and letting her pass. He watched as she disappeared inside, feeling bad for her. She seemed down, but he hoped in just a few minutes she'd perk back up.

Beth moved up the stairs slowly, sighing and running Maggie's words through her mind as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. When she reached her door she pushed it open slowly and walked inside, stopping when she saw a pink gift-wrapped box with a large purple bow on it. She walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up the card taped to the side and opened up to read the crude handwriting.

_Beth_

_I know your birthday aint for a few more days but I figured youd like this a little early so you can get used to it before we get it to savannah. _

_Happy birthday_

_Daryl_

_ps maisy helped me wrap this a bit_

She smiled at the card and set it to the side, picking up the box and setting it in her lap. The bow had dents and creases in it along with obvious teeth marks and she laughed softly. She picked the bow off carefully and set it with the card, taking her time to unpeel the tape holding the paper closed. The paper was also a little wrinkled and at closer examination at chew marks in some places.

"Poor guy." she said with a smile and a soft laugh as she opened the paper and felt her jaw drop. She placed a hand against her mouth and her eyes began to sting with tears as she looked at the picture on the box. A Nikon Coolpix L830 digital camera in a dark fuschia color graced the side of the box and she let out a happy little sob as she broke the tape seal on the box, pulling it out and taking it out of the packaging.

"Oh, Daryl." she said and set it on her dresser, hurrying down the stairs and turning the corner sharply into the kitchen. She bypassed her shoes and flew out the back door, yelling for him. He stood up from his motorcycle engine and started walking towards her, opening his arms and catching her as she jumped up into them.

"I'm so sorry I called you a jerk earlier! Oh you are amazing! Thank you thank you thank you!" she sobbed into his shoulder, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. She pulled her head back and crushed her lips against his, feeling his smile against her lips as he kissed her back. Happy tears were still streaming down her face as she broke the kiss to look at him.

"You like it?" he asked and she nodded, biting her lip and sniffling. He set her down, reaching up and wiping the tears streaking down her face and kissed her softly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the guest house and inside.

"Where are we goin?" he asked and she pulled him into the livingroom and back into a crushing kiss. She reached down and cupped his jeans, giving him a firm squeeze and hearing him growl against her lips as he started to harden under her touch.

"You deserve a proper thank you." she whispered softly as both hands moved to his belt buckle, managing to get it undone this time before jerking his pants open as his mouth pressed hard against hers. He snaked his tongue into her mouth as she reached into his boxers and pulled him free, grasping him firmly in her hand and pumping up and down. He gripped her hips hard, his kneels feeling weak. She nipped his bottom lip before pushing his pants and boxers down his legs and forcing him back on the couch. She smiled down at him and moved her hands to the button of her shorts slowly and popped it open. She smiled down at him, seeing his stormy blue eyes watching her with an obvious hunger and desire for her. She cocked her hips to the side as she slid her zipper down slowly, watching his hands clutch the couch cushion he was sitting on.

"Dammit, Beth." he groaned with a smirk and she licked her bottom lip slowly, sliding her shorts down her legs and letting them pool at her feet. He reached forward and grabbed her dark purple panties, pulling her hips toward him and kissing the skin just under her navel and feeling her shiver. She slid her panties down and as she moved to straddle his lap he was quick to slide her shirt off, exposing the dark purple bra underneath.

"You want me?" she murmured softly and he moaned a soft yes to her, grabbing a hold of her hips tightly. She grabbed hold of him again, stroking him slowly as she moved her hips above his. His tip brushed against her opening, Beth letting out a small purr at the teasing sensation before she started to slowly sink down over him. He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling how soaking wet she was as he slipped inside her. He reached up and jerked her bra down, exposing her perky breasts that he was quick to attack with his mouth, sucking her nipples until they were hard and erect. She began to grind her hips against his, throwing her head back and letting her hair cascade down her back as his mouth and hand worked her sensitive breasts.

"Oh, Daryl." she moaned, bracing a hand back on his knee and the other resting at the nape of his neck as she moved her hips against his. Her desire was white hot, sending flames of passion coursing through her veins as she quickened the pace of her hips. He was gripping her hard, his head laying back on the couch and eyes shut tightly as she rode him hard. He was panting for breath, moaning and begging for her as she took control, his back arching towards her. She brought her head down and her mouth met his neck, teeth and lips attacking the sensitive skin and causing him to suck in a sharp breath. He helped her to move her hips, feeling his release coming quickly as her muscles started to clench around him.

"Beth..." he groaned, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her head up so he could press his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, "I'm ain't gonna last much longer." he panted and saw the smirk pull at her mouth. She thrusted her hips hard, fast, shoving down hard on him to drive him in deeper and her threw his head back, his body going rigid as he let out a deep, gutteral growl as his orgasm crashed over him. She shoved her face in his neck, crying out and moaning his name as she released with him, her muscles milking the last of his orgasm out of him.

"I think..." he said through pants of breath, "I think that was the best thank you ever." he said as she lay against him, trying to catch her own breath as well. She laughed softly, nuzzling her face in his neck and giving the skin a soft kiss. His arms tightened around her, holding her to them as they started to come down from their blissful high.

* * *

Beth sat on the ground near Daryl cross-legged, flipping through her user's manual as she looked over her camera. He had also gotten her a memory card for it and she was trying to figure out what the first picture she was going to take with it was going to be. She looked around and saw Maisy running through the grass nearby chasing butterflies, and saw the horses and cattle grazing in the pasture. She then looked over at Daryl, seeing him laid back on the grass with his arm behind his head and eyes closed against the sun.

"Daryl?" she whispered softly, and smiled when she got no reply. He was sleeping peacefully, his other hand resting on his stomach as he slept. She smiled and picked up the camera, deciding on the setting she liked and aiming it at him.

"Say cheese." she teased softly and once she had it positioned, she clicked the button and heard the shutter sound, "Perfect." she added as she looked at the picture of him. He had a slight smile on his face as he slept, and the sun hitting his face had the perfect lighting.

"You're amazing, Daryl Dixon." she murmured and reached over, running the back of her finger along his cheek and feeling the rough stubble.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Beth opened her eyes slowly, looking around at her room and smiling when she looked over at her desk. The camera sat on her desk and she remembered the picture she had taken of Daryl just a couple days previous. She sat up and walked over to her computer, shaking the mouse to wake it up and popped the memory card out. After inserting it into the card reader on her computer she pulled up the picture and smiled as she looked over it. He looked so peaceful, so at ease as he slept.

"Let's see how my editing skills are." she murmured softly and opened her photo manipulation program, pulling the picture over and opening her toolbars. She pulled up her iTunes playlist and turned it on low, humming along to the music as she began to play around with different colorization and contrast options.

She definitely wasn't a pro, but she told herself she'd keep working with it and hopefully she'd learn some more tricks and skills in her classes. She bit the pad of her thumb as she thought about her upcoming classes in less than a month. Was she really ready for this?

"Please, God, tell me I'm doing the right thing." she prayed softly to herself as she looked at the picture of Daryl, realizing that her classes weren't the only thing she was praying about. She ran her fingers through her unkempt hair and sighed hard, curling her feet up in her chair and putting her face in her hands. A wave of nausea hit her and she placed a hand against her belly as she willed it away. She took in a deep breath and told herself to calm down, figuring she was working herself up stressing over school and her budding relationship with Daryl.

Who the hell was she kidding. It was more than a budding relationship. She was getting herself in deep, deeper than she thought she ever would. When she first met Daryl, she had no clue that her life would be changing as dramatically as it had been. She never thought when she was first introduced to him that she would find herself falling head over heels for him, especially _giving_ herself to him. That was something she vowed to herself that she would save for the man she said 'I do' to.

"Dammit, Daryl Dixon what have you done to me?" she muttered and buried her face in her hands again, sighing and looking up at her ceiling before back at her screen, "I love you." she whispered softly and touched the image of him with the tips of her fingers, "I...fucking love you." She felt the blush spread across her cheeks at the use of that word but she knew it was true.

She loved Daryl Dixon. Rough around the edges, hard ass, tough as nails Daryl Dixon. She wanted to run outside to him, she wanted to go to him and kiss him, whisper those words against his lips and be held against his warm body wrapped up in his strong arms.

The problem was she had no idea if he felt the same and the thought of that made her groan and place her forehead against the keyboard.

"Shut up, Beth. You sound like a damn romance novel." She told herself and went back to work on editing her picture. By the time she was done she had four copies of the picture; original, enhanced, sepia, and black and white. She saved each one, pulled up her Facebook account, and made a new photo album dedicated to her photography before adding them to it. When she was done she popped her memory card out and stood, stretching her stiff body and gasping as a sharp pain shot up through her right side and a spasm of pain followed. It was quick and disappared in a few seconds but was followed by another wave of nausea.

"What in the hell?" she murmured to herself and rubbed her forehead, feeling the warmth of her skin. A little too warm for her liking. She waved it off and grabbed her pajama pants and over shirt, walking out of her room and downstairs to help her mom and Maggie with breakfast.

"Baby are you feeling okay?" Annette asked from the island where she was slicing onions and bell peppers for the omelete she was preparing.

"Not so much, but I think I'm just nervous about the trip and school coming up." Beth said and Annette set her knife down, wiping her hands off on her apron as she walked over to her. She placed her hand on her forehead and frowned, touching her cheeks and then her neck.

"You're running a fever, baby. Go on and lay back down. I'll bring you some breakfast with a few Tylenol to help your fever. After you eat take yourself a good long shower, okay?" Annette said and Beth nodded, her mother kissing her forhead and sending her back out of the kitchen. She moved slowly up the stairs, her hand resting on her side as another spasm of pain rippled through her side. She was glad to crawl back in her bed though and found herself dozing off again for another half hour until her mother knocked softly on her door. She walked in with a plate of food, a glass of apple juice, and a small bottle of Tylenol.

"You need to stay in bed today." Annette said as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and felt the burn from the fever.

"I'll sleep a little longer, then get up and walk around outside, see if that makes me feel better. I won't overdue it though, I don't wanna risk getting' sick right before Savannah." she said with a half hearted smile as she poked at the food on her plate.

"Call if you need anythin', I'll be right downstairs. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, mama." Beth said and grinned when her mother gave her a kiss on the top of her head before walking out of her room.

* * *

"Three more days till we leave." Beth squeaked to herself in the shower as she massaged her shampoo into her hair, the shower smelling of soft honeysuckle. She couldn't wait to get out and get dressed, grab her camera and go out to see what she could snap pictures of. She had woken up a little nauseated that morning and hoped she wasn't coming down with a bug. Nothing was going to stop her from her trip. She had been looking forward to this for a few months since her dad suggested it.

After rinsing off she cut the water, stepping out and grabbing her thick soft purple towel off of the rack near the tub and started toweling off. Another wave of nausea hit her and she cringed, gripping her side and feeling a slight tenderness.

"Come on, Greene. You can't get sick it's almost your birthday." she coached herself, walking to the medicine cabinet and swinging it open. She downed a couple Pepto Bismols, hoping it would ease off her nausea and finished drying herself off.

"Bethy! You almost done?" Maggie called from the outside of the door, "I need to grab a shower before work."

"Yeah hold on!" she called, wrapping her towel tight around her and grabbing her comb and hairdryer. She slid out of the bathroom, only giving Maggie a slight nod as she made her way to her room. She shut and locked her door, moving to the window and peeking out her curtains. Daryl was already hard at work outside, Maisy running around with him wherever he went. He was trying to get as much done as he could before the long weekend ahead of them, and Beth knew they wouldn't have much free time together until Savannah. She turned to plug in her hairdryer and her breath caught as a sharp pain spasmed through her side, her hand gripping it as she grit her teeth.

"Beth hunny!" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Beth shuffled to her door and cracked it open.

"Yes mama?"

"I'm off to my book club meeting! You and Daryl be safe today, okay!"

"Will do!" As she was combing out her long locks she heard her mother leave, then eventually her father. After running the hair dryer over her hair for what always felt like forever, Maggie had already left without a goodbye. They still weren't on good speaking terms after Maggie had made her mad at the clinic, and Beth refused to back down. Nothing was going to change her mind about Daryl Dixon.

After sliding a pair of shorts on and a simple white cotton shirt she made her way down the stairs, albeit slower than normal, and outside where Daryl was unloading horse feed from the back of the work truck Hershel kept on the farm.

Daryl looked up as he heard the back door slam and saw Beth heading towards him, her camera hanging around her neck. She was walking slower than normal, her hand gripping her side as the other rested on her stomach. He set a bag of feed down and brushed his hands off, sliding his work gloves off and shoving them in his back pocket.

"Hey!" he called and walked towards her, reaching out and placing his hands on her shoulders when he reached her, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel good today." she asnwered and Daryl wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head, "I just feel nauseated today and my side is sore."

"You need me to take you to the doctor?" he asked and she shook her head, moving to her toes and placing a kiss on his mouth softly, "You gonna snap some pictures today?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can find some good shots today. Where's Maisy?" she asked and Daryl whistled, the pup running out of the barn and up to them. Beth bent over to pet her, hissing as a sharp pain coursed through her side again. This time it didn't want to ease up and she managed to stand up, but not fully straight.

"Beth?"

"Can I go lay down on your couch please? Just for a bit and see if this pain passes?" she asked and he nodded, kissing her forehead and watching as she limped away. He went back to the truck and slid his gloves back on, reaching into the back and grabbing a bag of feed out of it. He went back to the back breaking routine of hauling feed out of the truck and into the storage shed by the barn, making sure his black bandana stayed over his nose and mouth to prevent himself from breathing in the dust. He was almost done when he heard a loud scream, dropping the bag and standing still so he could listen. Maisy yipped loudly and he reached down, closing her mouth to shush her.

"DARYL!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Pain erupted in her side as she tried to stand up but her knees only gave out and she fell to the floor. She curled up tight, the cool hardwood pressing against her face that felt as if she had been sitting in an oven. Hot tears were falling down her face now and another rush of pain shot through her, white hot and feeling as if her side was ripping open.

"DARYL!" she screamed again, her free hand clawing at the hardwood as she tried to move. What the hell was going on? She felt fine yesterday, she felt fine this morning besides a bit of nausea and soreness. What was happening to her. Frightened tears kept flowing and another scream tore from between her lips as a harsh spasm ripped through her side. She heard the front door slam open and heavy footsteps running towards her.

"Beth!" Daryl shouted as he slid to his knees next to her and tried to roll her over to look at him, "Beth, what's wrong? Beth!"

"M-My side..it...Fuck Daryl this hurts!" she cried out, her face twisting up to show pure agony. He scooped her up, whistling for Maisy who ran into the house and straight to her dog bed in the kitchen. Daryl pulled the door closed behind him and hurried to his truck. He was able to grab the handle of the door and open it just enough to nudge his knee in and swing it open, laying her on the seat.

"I'm takin' you to the hospital now, just try and breath, Beth." he begged before hurrying over to his side. He slid in his seat, resting her head in his lap and cranked the truck. He tore down the driveway, gravel and dust flying behind up in the air. Once he reached the highway he turned his emergency lights on and tore down the pavement, flashing his brights and beating his horn at people who were in the way.

"Daryl..Daryl it hurts so bad!" she wailed, trying to take a deep breath but cried out as the ripping feeling came back. She could only take quick, shallow breaths and her head was getting dizzy. He reached down and stroked her cheek trying to console her.

"Shit you're burnin' up." he muttered and glanced down at her, he blue eyes shut tight as tears poured down her cheeks, "Beth I need to call your dad. Where's your phone?" he asked as he kept his eyes locked on the road, stopping for only a split second at a stop sign before pushing the gas and taking off again.

"I l-left it on the kitchen counTER! DAMMIT!" she shouted and curled her body up tight, her hand flying to his thigh and gripping it tightly as she held her breath through an intense wave of pain. It was refusing to let up, coming in wave after intense wave.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked and she hissed through her teeth as she let out her breath.

"No I'm friggin' dyin'!" she cried and he reached down, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"I ain't gonna let you die, Beth. We're almost there I promise."

"D-Daryl? Please...don't leave me alone." she begged, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"I promise." he said and saw the blue hospital sign on the side of the road with the arrow pointing to the left. He made the turn quickly, Beth moaning in pain as the truck rocked side to side when he straightened back up. He apologized quickly, turning at the Emergency Room sign and swinging into the first parking spot he could find. He jumped out of the truck, barely remembering to take his keys out of the ignition and running to her side. She managed to sit up enough to move out of the cab, Daryl scooping her back up and hurrying up to the doors. They barely had time to slide open before he barreled through them and up to the sign in window.

"Hey!" he shouted at the girl who sat casually talking on the phone. She jumped at the sound of his voice and slid the window open quickly, looking from Daryl to the crying Beth he held in his arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Somethin' about her side hurtin', I'm not sure what's goin' on but I found her lyin' on the floor."

"P-please..." Beth begged as she looked over at the woman, "Please I c-can't stand this...OW!" she wailed and tensed up in his arms, people sitting in the waiting room craning their necks to try and see what was happening.

"What side is it, sweetie?" the woman asked as she picked up the phone, pressing a few buttons before she finally got a hold of someone, "Yes, I need a wheelchair out here, we have a young woman in severe pain, location on her right side. Yes thank you." she answered after Beth pointed to her side, "Are you her kin?"

"No, no I work on her dad's farm, she was stayin' home with me today." he said and the woman raised an eyebrow just as the ER doors swung open and a wheelchair was pushed out accompanied by a male nurse.

"Can I go with her?" he asked and looked over at the woman.

"You're not her family, I'm sorry." she said as the nurses started to push her away, but Beth reached up and grabbed his hand.

"N-no, I refuse t-to go unless he goes with me." she said and tightened her grip on his hand, her eyes pleading with the nurse, "I won't go alone." Her voice was quiet, strained, and she was trying not to scream through the pain.

"Go on." the woman said and waved them on after handing Daryl the clipboard she had been writing on, "Fill it out and give it to the nurses station in there when you're done." He nodded and walked in with the nurses and Beth, never letting go of her hand as they walked into a room, another nurse walking in with a hospital gown.

"Do you need my help?" she asked Beth who shook her head, "Let me know when you are changed." After they walked out and shut the door, Daryl set the clipboard down and helped her off of the stretcher, slowly peeling her shirt away from her body for her. He unclasped her bra and the button to her pants, helping her with those before she slid the gown on. He pushed the wheelchair to the side, scooping her up again and laying her on the bed. He helped to get the pillow behind her head and covered her up with the blanket before opening the door to get the nurses.

"How old are you sweetie?" the older woman asked as she took Beth's vitals.

"Eighteen." she answered weakly and sniffled, "My birthday is in three days."

"Happy birthday, even though I know this isn't the way you wanted to start out your weekend." the woman said and looked over at Daryl who was filling out Beth's information as best he could, asking her questions every now and then if he wasn't sure of an answer.

"What's wrong with me?" Beth asked and the nurse looked back over at her, tucking her hair out of her face.

"We're waiting on the doctor now, and he'll come in and talk to you. Do you have any family on the way?"

"They don't know I'm here." she answered, her voice pitiful as she looked over at Daryl.

"I'll go see if I can find a phonebook and call your dad, okay?" he asked and walked over to her, taking her hand, "I'll be right back I promise." he said and she nodded, managing a smile when he lowered his head and kissed her knuckles. He walked out of the room and up to the nurses desk, laying the clipboard down and seeing a young nurse look up and give him a sweet smile.

"Can I help you with anything else?" she asked as she took the clipboard from the counter.

"Do you, ah, you got a phonebook and a phone I can borrow so I can get ahold of her parents?" he asked as he pointed to Beth's room.

"Of course." she said as she grabbed the phonebook and picked up the receiver, "Where are you calling?"

"King County Animal Clinic." he said and she flipped through the pages quickly, running her finger down the column of numbers before finding the one she needed. After dialing she waited for a ring before handing it over.

"King County Animal Clinic, this is Patricia, how may I help you?" a voice said from the other end.

"I need Hershel." he said and rested against the counter. His heart was finally getting a chance to catch up with him after rushing to pump all of that adrenaline through him, and he found his hands a little shaky as he tried to hold the receiver.

"He's with a patient right now, can I take a message?"

"I need to talk to him, now." Daryl demanded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at this 'Patricia' on the other line.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's-."

"Beth's in the Emergency Room. I _need_ to talk to him now." He heard her gasp on the other end and said she'd be right back. He heard the clatter of the phone being set down and within a minute he heard it being picked back up.

"What's goin' on?" Hershel asked from the other end, panic already evident in his tone.

"Hershel, it's Daryl. Beth's here at the hospital, in the emergency room. She said she didn't feel good earlier and when she went to lay down I heard her screamin', says it's her side. She can't stand up or hardly breathe, she needs you here." Daryl rushed, stopping to take a breath, "I didn't know what to do, Hershel. I rushed her here as fast as I could."

"I'll be right there. Give me fifteen minutes." he said and bid his goodbye, Daryl handing the phone back to the nurse who gave him a sympathetic smile. He walked back to Beth's room to see an older man in there with her in a long white coat and he prayed it was her doctor to tell them what was going on.

"We'll take you for a CT scan in just a few moments, and get a good look at that side. From what you told me and what I saw, it looks like you have a pretty severe case of appendicitis." the doctor said and Daryl saw Beth swallow hard.

"How do you fix it?" she asked meekly, reaching over and taking Daryl's hand in hers. He gave her a comforting squeeze and felt her fingers trembling but she returned the gesture.

"If it is your appendix, we'll have to perform surgery." Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at Daryl, fresh tears brimming in them, "An appendectomy is a routine surgery, they are performed more than you realize, but it is an emergency surgery and if you don't do this, your appendix will rupture."

"What happens then?"

"The body will poison itself, and could be fatal." the doctor answered Daryl and Beth tensed up again, hissing through another bout of pain, "Are you ready for your CT scan?" the doctor asked and Beth nodded, "I'll go get the nurse."

"You're gonna be okay, I'll be right here when you get back." Daryl soothed as he ran his hand over your hair, "Your dad is on his way, and I'm sure Annette and Maggie will be too. We're all gonna be here for you Beth."

"You promise?" she asked as fresh tears began to stream down her cheek, "I've never had a surgery before, I'm sorry I'm just scared."

"Hell, Beth, that's normal for just 'bout anyone." he said softly, "I'll be waiting for you here when you come back from your scan." he said as the nurse wandered back in with the wheelchair.

"Alright, Miss Greene, let's get you scanned." she said kindly as Daryl stood, helping Beth to stand and sit down in her wheelchair. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before she was wheeled out of the room. Daryl sank down in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, placing his face in his hands and sighing hard. He ran his hands back through his hair and closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath.

"_Please be okay..." _

"Daryl? Where is she?" Annette's voice called from the doorway. He looked up in time to see her running up to him, Daryl standing up from the chair just before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Where's my baby?"

"They're doin' a CT scan right now, they think it's her appendix." he answered as Annette sobbed into his shoulder, Daryl hesitating before giving her a slight hug and patting her back, "Why don't you sit down, Mrs. Greene." He stepped to the side and let her sit down, Hershel grabbing a box of tissues off of the counter and handing her one.

"Daryl, I want to thank you for bringin' her in."

"It's ain't nothin', I couldn't stand seein' her lyin' there in pain." he answered and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You're a good fella, Daryl." Hershel said and pat his shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for takin' care of my Beth." he added as Maggie stepped into the room, looking at Hershel to Annette, then her eyes finally resting Daryl.

* * *

_**A/N: I had appendicitis way back in middle school, and if any of you guys have ever suffered through something like this, you know it's total hell so I kinda felt bad for putting Beth through this. Once again, thank you for all of the lovely reviews and comments, and I hope you guys are enjoying!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Daryl sank into the chair in the waiting room after they wheeled Beth away to the surgical room who had already received a dose on anesthesia before they left her ER room. After they moved her to a proper hospital bed Hershel had asked for a prayer over Beth, the doctors, and the procedure. Daryl didn't close his eyes and pray like the others though. He kept his gaze focused on Beth, watched as she prayed along with her family, wincing through bouts of pain and fighting back fresh waves of tears.

"Here. Keep your strength up." Maggie said as she flopped into the seat next to Daryl, handing him a Pepsi out of the vending machine and a pack of crackers. She popped open her own bag of Doritos and popped open her own can of Dr. Pepper. Daryl popped his own can open and took a long sip, the cold, crisp drink refreshing in his dry throat.

"Thanks." he muttered, opening the pack of crackers and nibbling on one. He wasn't hungry, hardly thirsty, but he knew Maggie was right.

"You're welcome." she answered softly as she took a small bite from a cool ranch Dorito and chased it with a small sip of her drink, "Thank you, Daryl. For bringing Beth to the hospital."

"Welcome." he murmured and glanced over at her, seeing her give him a half-hearted smile, "She's gonna be okay." he reassured her and she nodded as she turned her attention back to her snack. Daryl sat the food down on the coffee table in front of them, excusing himself and heading to the restrooms. He shut and locked the door, walking over to the sink and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was pretty sure he had aged ten years by now since he had heard her screaming for him. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the cold water, splashing it on his face to wake himself up. He watched the water droplets run down his tanned skin before placing his forehead against the mirror.

Daryl Dixon couldn't remember the last time he ever said a prayer. It had to have been when he was still a young boy during one of his parents' drunken rages. But he closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the sink, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't really know if I'm supposed to say somethin' special, but, if you're up there, and you're listenin', I know I ain't faithful like Beth, Hershel, Maggie and all the others. But if you can hear me, like she's told me you could, then please, let Beth be okay. I guess this is the part where I say amen or somethin' like that, so...Amen?" He sighed and stood straight, walking back out of the restroom and sat back down in his seat. Seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, and minutes passed until they turned into two hours, and finally Beth's surgeon walked into the waiting room. Hershel and Annette were the first to jump up from their seats, Annette clasping her husbands hand tightly in hers.

"Doctor, how's my baby?" she asked as Maggie stood and rushed over to her parents' side.

"She's doing fine, Mr. and Mrs. Greene, we just took her to recovery. If you'd like you can come in there and be there with her when she wakes up." he said and Annette nodded in response. Daryl watched as they started to follow the doctor and decided he was going to stay behind. Beth needed her family, and he was pretty sure Maggie didn't want to be around him anymore than she had to be. Hershel looked over his shoulder and stopped, urging Annette to follow and walked back over to the lone redneck.

"You comin' to see Beth?" he asked and Daryl shook his head, messing with his empty Pepsi can.

"I figured she just needs you guys right now." Daryl answered and looked up at Hershel who raised his eyebrow, "I'm fine, just come get me when they more her to a room, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Hershel said and laid his hand on Daryl's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, "I can't thank ya enough for bringin' my little girl here." With that Daryl watched Hershel walk through the doors after the doctor and his family, and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness, guilt, and regret, for what he wasn't sure of yet.

* * *

"She's starting to wake up." a hushed voice said, and Beth felt her brow furrow as light started to greet her eyes, "Momma, dad, look." She clenched her fist and relaxed it, feeling the iv needle shift around in the top of her hand. A hand rested on her calf, the touch gentle and she knew instantly it was her mother.

"Miss Greene?" She tried to open her eyes, but the light was bright and she shut them again, groaning and trying to roll over, "Beth, can you hear me?"

"Yes." she slurred, another hand resting on her cheek, "What's goin' on?"

"You're in recovery, Bethy, you did really good." Maggie said and Beth managed to open her eyes slowly, her sister's face slowly coming in to focus, "Are you okay?"

"I dunno...can I go back to sleep?" she asked and felt a rough hand rest on her small and delicate one. She looked over to see her dad and managed a small smile as he gave it a small squeeze, "Hey, daddy."

"Hello, Beth. I'm so glad to see you're okay." he said and rubbed her hand, "I was so worried when Daryl called us."

"D-Daryl? Where is he...?" she asked, her voice still heavy with fatigue as she tried to sit up. The doctor, Hershel and Maggie rushed to stop her and keep her from sitting up, her surgeon stressing how fragile her incisions were as he urged her to remain lying down.

"You'll see him once we can take you to your room. He's waiting for you, he wanted you to spend time with just us." Hershel answered and Beth saw Maggie force a small smile as she stood straight.

"He's a good guy, daddy." she murmured softly, then looked over at Maggie who kept her gaze away from her younger sister's, "When can I go to my room?"

"Not too much longer, Miss Greene." her doctor said with a warm smile.

* * *

"There is an incision here." Beth said as she placed the tip of her finger at the bottom of her belly button, "My doctor said that is where they pulled my appendix out. He said they put it in a jar in case I wanted to see it, but I think he was joking, at least I hope he was." Daryl laughed softly and scooted the chair closer to her bedside.

"Is that the only one?" he asked and she shook her head, pointing to her lower abdomen.

"There's two more here. One was a light and one was a really tiny camera so they could see. They also pumped a lot of air into my stomach so they could see, so they said I would feel a little bloated for a while, but that it was go away."

"They pumped air into you?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow and she giggled.

"It was either that or they would have to make on big incision on my side and open me up. I think they figured I'd be better with three tiny scars." she said with a smile as the door to her room opened and a smiling nurse walked in.

"Hello, Miss Greene, how are you feeling?" she asked, tucking her short raven hair behind her ear and walking to her bedside.

"I'm okay, I don't feel as sleepy. My stomach is sore though." she answered softly as the nurse checked her IV bag.

"Your pain medicine is starting to wear off. We can give you some more if you'd like. If you wait too long, you'll be in a lot of pain before the meds kick in." the nurse said and Beth nodded, "Where's you family?"

"They wandered off to the gift shop, they said they would be back in a little bit." Beth answered and the nurse looked over at Daryl with a grin.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"A friend." he answered after a few seconds, "I work on her pop's farm." Beth looked over at him and gave him a half-hearted grin as the nurse smiled and nodded, saying she'd be back with her pain medicine. It didn't take her long, and pretty sure Beth was starting to feel the effects of the medicine. Her eyes were growing heavy, her body feeling heavy as well. With every yawn her eyes were watering and she couldn't hold her focus anymore.

"Go to sleep." Daryl said and Beth rolled her head to the side to lok at him, "I'll tell them you needed the pain medicine."

"Thanks for bringin' me here, Daryl. You're a good friend." she said before she turned her head the other way. In a few short moments her chest was rising and falling slowly, her breaths becoming deeper and her body relaxing.

* * *

"I'll stay right here with her, you guys don't have to worry." Hershel whispered as he sat one of the pillows and hospital blankets in the recliner in Beth's room. She was still sound asleep, and the nurse was popping in every hour to check on her.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Annette asked and Hershel placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead and giving her a big hug.

"You go home, go sleep in a comfy bed. I'll be right here, and if anything, _anything_ at all changes I will call home, okay? Now you and Maggie and Daryl head on home, go get some sleep okay? Beth and I will be just fine." Hershel said and gave Maggie a firm hug. Daryl took one last look at Beth, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, her face showing complete peace, the steady rise and fall of her chest, and he knew she was going to be okay. He bid Hershel a goodbye, then walked Maggie and Annette to their car in the large parking garage.

The numbers on his watch read just shortly after nine thirty, and he was already feeling as if he was going to pass out at the wheel. He pulled out of the parking lot and rolled his window down, hoping the rushing air would keep him awake. As he drove he cranked up his music, drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel as he barreled down the highway towards the farm. It felt like an eternity until he finally pulled onto the gravel driveway, making his way up to the farmhouse.

By the time he managed to get through the door, clean Maisy's mess, feed her and strip out of his clothes, he felt as if he hadn't slept for days. He flopped back on his bed, closing his eyes and pulling the thin quilt Beth had laid on his bed over his nearly naked body. Sleep was creeping up fast, consuming his whole body and sending him into a peaceful slumber. As his mind started to drift and the faint sound of Maggie and Annette outside began to drift away he heard her voice, and felt a frown pull at the corners of his mouth.

"_You're a good friend." _

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for this being so short, and for taking so long but I will inform you all of what's going on the same way that I informed my readers on Tumblr. I'm having a very hard time right now IRL, my mom may or may not have cancer. We are waiting on test results. My mom is my best friend, someone I would do absolutely anything for. Right now all my focus is on her, so my updates will be slower now on this fic, and on Small Town Girl. Some may be shorter than others, but I have not stopped working on them, I just need more time to focus on more important things. I love you guys, and I will continue updating for you all. Thank you for being such dedicated readers thus far, and for as short as it was, I hope it was okay. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The crunching and shifting of distant gravel grabbed his attention and Daryl set the pitchfork down that he was using to toss hay into the horse stalls, jerking his bandana down and walking to the barn doors. He snagged his bottle off of the overturned wheelbarrow and stepped outside, taking a long sip as he watched Maggie's car pull up. The passenger door opened and Beth stepped out a bit slow, placing a hand on her belly for a second and giving Maggie a reassuring smile. She had been home for nearly two weeks since her appendicitis attack and today had been a doctor's appointment to check on her incisions. She looked over at him from the car and flashed him a soft smile, walking towards him with her hand resting on her belly.

"How'd it go?" Daryl asked and offered her his water bottle from which she took a small sip.

"Doctor says I'm healin' up just fine and well, and that I can go back to any physical activities I was doin' before. Which is good, I missed horseback ridin'." she answered as she capped the bottle and handed it back to him, "The pain is about gone, I think I'm gonna go grab my camera and try go take a few shots, unless you need some help around here."

"Nah, go on ahead, there's not much to do. I'll be done not long after lunch." he said and returned Maggie's wave as she walked out of the house and back to the car. Beth smiled and moved to her tiptoes, giving him a petal-soft kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel to head back to the house.

A sly smile passed over her lips as she looked back over her shoulder at him, watching him disappear into the barn.

She knew exactly the type of picture she was going to take, and if it worked out as she planned, Daryl Dixon was in for it. She hurried inside and moved quickly to her room, snagging her camera and making sure the memory card was in it. She flipped on her computer and special printer her dad had bought her for her photography lessons. After grabbing the tripod Maggie had bought her for a birthday present and a pair of cutoffs out of her dresser she slipped out the screen door and snuck through the back door to the guest house. She gave the pup a quick pat on the head before disappearing into Daryl's room, quickly peeking out the blinds to make sure he was still busy.

"Alright, Mr. Dixon." she said as she unfolded the cutoff shorts and laid them out on his bed, walking to his door and grabbing his black leather vest with the giant angel wings off of the handle.

* * *

Daryl stood underneath the spray of the hot water, washing the day's dirt and sweat off of his body before he had to go back to the main house for dinner. He was trying to think of a way he was going to sneak Beth away for some time alone, since she had been discharged he hadn't had but maybe two seconds alone with her. The rest of the time either Maggie or Annette was fussing over her and though he understood why, it drove him mad.

As he was stepping out of the shower he heard his cell phone ringing in his bedroom and toweled off quickly, wrapping it around his waist before walking into his bedroom and snatching up his phone.

"Yeah?'' he asked after seeing Merle's number flash across the screen.

"What're ya doin', lil brother?" Merle asked in his rough and raspy voice.

"Gettin' ready to go eat, what do you want?" he asked as he dug through his basket of clean clothes, snatching out his old worn jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Meet me at the bar tonight, get some drinks." Merle said and Daryl put the phone on speaker as he pulled his shirt on over his head, sliding his boxers on and then his jeans.

"I don' know if I can." he answered as he grabbed his belt off of his dresser and slid it on.

"What's matter? That girl turn you into a pussy whipped lil bitch?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch." Daryl snapped as he buckled his belt and grabbed his vest off of the door knob, snatching his phone back up and placing it against his ear. After filling the dog bowls with puppy chow and water, he walked to the door and slid his boots on.

"Prove it." Merle said just as his phone beeped. He pulled it away and glanced down, seeing he had a message from Beth and put the phone back on speaker.

_Check under your pillow_

_(: _

"Give it a rest, Merle." he said as he raised an eyebrow, walking back to his bedroom and tossing his pillow aside. He saw a manilla envelope and sat down on the edge of the bed, opening the envelope and pulling out a rather large black and white photograph.

"Just a few drinks, I won't keep you out late, I promise." Merle said and Daryl felt his face start to burn with a blush as he looked at the photograph.

"Alright, but, I may be a lil late getting' there." he said, closing the phone and setting it aside. He looked at the picture of Beth he held in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. There she was, laid out on her back on his bed in a pair of cutoffs that were so short the tin pockets stuck out from underneath the denim. She was shirtless, wearing only his winged vest that lay so far open her nipples were almost peeking out from underneath. Her hair lay in a golden mess beneath her head, framing her face, laying over her chest and splayed out beneath her head. One hand rest behind her head, the other hand had her thumb hooked in the top hem of her shorts, pulling them down to almost reveal herself to him. She had a soft smile across those lips that drove him mad, and her eyes drew him in.

_Meet me in the barn when dinner is done_

_Uve done it now_

He closed his phone and walked back to the front door, walking outside onto his porch just as his phone beeped.

_K ;) _

"You're gonna kill me, Greene." he murmured with a smirk as he headed to the main house where the smell of pot roast welcomed his nose. He walked past Beth who was coming in the kitchen from the diningroom, an innocent grin on her face as she gave him a wink. She was in a knee length floral print dress spotted with bright pink flowers and soft green leaves. She wore a white blouse over the dress, unbuttoned, and her hair lay loose in soft waves down her back and over her shoulders.

Innocent, his ass.

* * *

Beth looked up from her phone she had been playing on and smiled when she saw Daryl walking towards her, pulling the barn door closed behind him.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna show." she said with a sweet smile as he moved towards her, his long legs creating large strides. Dammit, she was still in that pretty little dress that made her look as innocent as an angel. When he reached her he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he crushed his lips down against hers. She leaned into his body, letting out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His free hand moved down her hip and thigh, sliding under her dress and up the inside of her thigh.

"I knew you were far from innocent." he said as he cupped her already soaking wet sex, "And the lack of panties further proves that." He growled against her lips and heard her moan as he slid two fingers past the swollen lips and into her, his cock straining against his jeans and begging to be set free. He grabbed her hips and picked her up, setting her on one of the steps on the ladder leading up to the hayloft.

"What are you doin?" she asked as he parted her legs, looking up at her with eyes full of desire and smoldering with lust.

"The lack of underwear is going to make this a lot easier. You may wanna hold on to the ladder." he said before his head disappeared under her dress. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before she gasped loudly and grabbed ahold of the step above her head. His tongue ran long and slow along her, her breath catching and her eyes rolling back in her head. She felt two fingers spread her open and his tongue snake inside her, one hand shooting to his head and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Daryl felt her body shift as she arched her back, hearing her soft moans and mewls as he slid his tongue into her before moving to her swollen clit and sucking the little nub into his mouth. She was wet, soaking, her muscles tensing and her fingers tightening in his hair. She moaned his name, gasped for air when he slid two fingers in her and curled them upwards. Her legs were starting to shake, her moans turning into whimpers as he massaged her, nipping her clit softly before sucking on it hard and running his tongue along it.

Beth's eyes rolled back in her head as he massaged her hard, his mouth sending her closer and closer to the edge. She gripped the ladder hard, trying to keep herself up on the steps but her muscles were tensing and locking up as she neared her climax. Another finger slipped inside of her and she sucked in a sharp breath, letting out a loud cry as her back arched, her muscles clenched around his fingers and she soaked his hand. The feeling was overwhelming, sending her to a whole new high she didn't think was possible to hit, her body shaking as her orgasm crashed over her body.

"Feel better?" Daryl asked as he poked his head out from underneath her dress and she smiled, nodding while she tried to catch her breath, "Get up there, now. I ain't done with you yet."

* * *

"Hey, there you are, Darlina!" Merle shouted from the bar as the bell over the door jingled. Daryl shot him a dirty look as he walked over and drug a stool out, sitting down and thanking Carol as she slid him a shot of whiskey down the car.

"What'd you want?" Daryl asked before knocking the shot back, holding his glass up to Andrea who smiled and took the bottle from Carol.

"Jus' wanted to see how my baby brother's doin'." he said with a slow, almost Chesire cat-like grin. Daryl rolled his eyes and knocked back the second shot before ordering a beer, "How they treatin' you out there?"

"Good." Daryl said as he took his beer from Carol who popped the cap off, "Work ain't too bad, and I get food and a place to sleep."

"And that pretty lil' girl too, eh?" Merle asked as he took a fresh beer as well, raising it to his lips. Daryl kept quiet as he tipped the bottle back and forth, watching the amber liquid slosh around behind the glass, "You gotta be careful."

"The hell you talkin' about?"

"You're gonna get all caught up with livin' on that farm, and screwin' that pretty lil blonde that you ain't gonna wanna leave with your blood."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about." Daryl said and Merle only chuckled as he rested his arms on the shiny wood counter.

"You're an outdoor cat tryin' to be an indoor cat, Darlina. You come from a long ass line of Dixon men who ain't never wanted to settle down. Sure they stayed in one place long enough to pop out a kid or two, but really, how many Dixon men were held down by a couple kids and one woman?" Merle asked. Daryl stayed quiet, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he listened to his brother.

"What are you tryin to say?" he asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it.

"You're gonna hurt that girl's sweet lil' heart, Daryl. You ain't no good for her, none of us were ever good enough for a girl like that. She's got a lot of potential, and she don't deserve the heartbreak we give girl's like that. That girl, Beth, she don't deserve the pain of a Dixon man. You make your choices, but you keep that in mind, okay?"

Daryl looked down at his beer bottle and sighed, running his fingers through his hair slowly. Merle reached over and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Daryl, I never thought you was a bad guy, I just know how all Dixon men have been. I know you, and I know it would kill ya if you did that to that Greene girl. Just think it over, but let me buy you another beer."

* * *

_**A/N: My mom's test she had this morning came back positive. **__**My mother has colon cancer, and possible liver cancer. **__**She'll be speaking with the oncologist and the surgeon this week to see if she will need to have surgery or chemo first, so in a few days, I may not be around as much. **__**I'll still be updating my fanfics when I can, so bear with me, but my mom comes first.**_


End file.
